Dom
by Dricka P
Summary: Hades é um jovem príncipe com um dom muito especial, mas terá que enfrentar o preconceito e um grande inimigo para provar que não está enlouquecendo. UA
1. Prólogo

Olhei pela janela. O dia estava cinzento e frio, características cada vez mais comum nessa região. Disseram que antes do meu nascimento não haviam dores, tristezas e a natureza estava sempre em equilíbrio. Gostaria de ter vivido nessa época para conhecer o calor do sol, a alegria da vida brotando em cada pedaço de terra, a verdadeira amizade e o amor.

Infelizmente tive de me acostumar com a solidão e com as trevas!

Decidi caminhar entre a mata para tentar vislumbrar algum vestígio de alegria. Vesti-me como o verdadeiro príncipe que era e, aos poucos, comecei a me afastar do meu quarto. Avancei pelo castelo e me aproximei da saída. Os empregados se ajoelhavam diante a minha aproximação, mas não interferiam em meus movimentos. Eu me acostumara a isso, mas no fundo nunca entendia a razão. Me respondiam que eram os costumes, a tradição. Eu era um príncipe e, como tal, devia ter o mundo aos meus pés.

Atravessei o jardim e logo cheguei ao que um dia foi uma farta floresta, mas hoje não passava de um conjunto de árvores secas e mortas. Suspirei perante a cena deprimente e sentei-me recostado no tronco da mais grossa delas. Cerrei os olhos e deixei a fraca luz ambiente tocar em minha face.

– É triste, não acha? – comentou uma voz feminina.

Abri os olhos e olhei ao meu redor. Não demorou para que uma jovem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos de um breu angustiante tivesse começado a se aproximar. Seus cachos perfeitamente moldados enfeitavam o rosto redondo e deixavam a alva tez ainda mais pálida. Se eu acreditasse em lendas, diria que era um fantasma ou um vampiro, mas sabia que esse tipo de ser não existia. Aliás, isso era uma invenção dos bruxos, os malditos seres que corromperam a mente da minha mãe e destruíram a minha vida. Por isso eu os odiava!

– Um pouco, mas não sei ao certo. – respondi num timbre calmo – Desde que me conheço por gente essa floresta é assim.

– Você é Hades?

Franzi o cenho e surpreendi-me com a falta da palavra 'lord' antes do meu nome. Era assim que todos sempre me tratavam! Entretanto, sempre achei impessoal demais e me enervava com o extremo respeito e com o pouco contato das pessoas ao meu redor. Às vezes eu me sentia como um portador de alguma doença infecto-contagiosa.

– Sou eu mesmo! – Respondi, estendendo a minha mão – E você é...

– Sou Helena. – sorriu delicadamente, sentando-se ao meu lado e ignorando a mão estendida.

– É a primeira pessoa que não me chama de lord... – prossegui, recolhendo a minha mão – Na verdade, acho que é a primeira pessoa que vem conversar comigo desde a morte da minha mãe. Quer dizer, além do meu pai...

– Eu sei o que é viver num mundo solitário, por isso vim conversar contigo.

– Você comentou sobre a floresta, mas não parece ter idade suficiente para tê-la visto em seu auge. – afirmei encarando seus olhos ofuscados por algo que não consegui identificar.

– As aparências enganam... – sorriu e levantou-se, batendo o pó de sua roupa – Acho que já o incomodei demais! Se me dá licença, o deixarei a sós.

– Não! Espere... – pedi num salto – Eu sei que não sou acostumado a conversar, mas percebi algo estranho em seu olhar. Há algo que posso fazer?

– Ainda não, mas quando chegar o momento certo...

– Momento certo? Como assim?

Ela afastou-se e começou a correr em ziguezague. Era rápida demais, ágil demais! Chamei pelo seu nome, mas não consegui alcançá-la. O céu começou a escurecer num rompante. Iria chover novamente e eu precisava voltar ao castelo.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente e virei num ângulo de 180 graus. O vento fazia com que os curtos fios do meu cabelo de um intenso negrume esvoaçassem. Caminhei rapidamente em passos firmes e, tão logo atravessei a porta, as primeiras gotas precipitaram-se do céu, tocando o solo. Um vento descomunalmente frio adentrou a porta e me arrepiei por completo.

Tranquei-me em meu próprio quarto, pensando nas palavras da jovem Helena. Quem seria ela? E por que eu ainda não estava preparado para ajudá-la? Deixei meu corpo cair na cama, cerrei os olhos e por um segundo senti sua presença ao meu lado. Sorri.

§ o §

– Majestade... – Um homem de 1,92m de altura, cabelos dourados e olhos da mesma cor ajoelhava-se perante o rei, que estava sentado em seu trono.

– E então, alguma novidade, sir Hypnos?

– Sim, senhor! Eu fiz o que vossa alteza me ordenou, da forma mais discreta possível.

– E então, quais foram os resultados?

– Segundo meus subordinados, ele continua com a mesma mania.

Os lábios do rei se arqueiam num gesto de desgosto. Hypnos percebe os nós das mãos de seu senhor ficando brancos, tamanha a força imposta na hora deste ter fechado o membro em questão. Em seguida, ouviu-se o som de um golpe certeiro contra um objeto de madeira maciça. Palavras impróprias são pronunciadas e então, de um tom raivoso e autoritário, parte a ordem:

– Mande Hades vir aqui, agora!

– Sim, vossa majestade. – o cavaleiro respondeu respeitosamente, baixando a cabeça e, somente ao receber o gesto que o autorizava a levantar-se cumpriu a ordem que lhe fora imposta.

§ o §

– Boa tarde, senhor meu pai! – Hades cumprimentou em pé, baixando a cabeça num gesto curto.

– Com quem esteve falando hoje, antes da tempestade? – perguntou num tom ríspido.

– Com a jovem Helena.

– E quem é Helena?

– Não sei... Não lembro de tê-la visto anteriormente, mas sei que conhece a floresta...

– Não me interessa que ela conheça a floresta! Por acaso tem noção do perigo ao qual está se expondo, os males que isso pode lhe causar?

– Eu não fiz nada demais! – esbravejou – Estou cansado de viver rodeado de pessoas e não conseguir conversar com ninguém. Desde que a mamãe morreu...

– Você resolveu colocar a corda no pescoço e se enforcar.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Não seja inocente, Hades! Você é meu filho, é o príncipe. Tem deveres, obrigações e não pode ficar se dar ao luxo de errar.

– Se está falando do meu compromisso de casamento...

– Não é só do seu compromisso de casamento, mas de tudo! Sabia que, só nesse mês eu já tive que matar 6 pessoas e prender mais umas 17 pelos crimes de injúria e difamação ao príncipe? Você sabe o que o povo anda comentando e as conseqüências desses boatos?

– Eu não pedi para matar ninguém e não estou interessado em saber o que os outros pensam a meu respeito, pois eu sei que ninguém me conhece verdadeiramente! Além do mais, posso estar comprometido com a princesa Perséfone, a herdeira do reino do Vale da Primavera, o maior e mais rico da atualidade, mas...

– Mas o quê? Quer colocar tudo a perder?

– Não, não quero! Eu vou assumir o meu compromisso... não se preocupe. Só que, antes de ser um príncipe, eu também sou um ser vivo. Preciso de alguém para convers...

– Ah sim! – responde, de forma irônica e levanta-se de seu trono – Estou cansado de suas brincadeiras, cansado de suas irresponsabilidades, cansado de proteger-lhe... Vá imediatamente para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando eu ordenar. Reflita sobre seus últimos atos e não repita tal insanidade.

– E desde quando conversar com uma jovem comum é um ato de insanidade? – encarou-o – Se quer saber... Eu percebi que fui seguido. Vi sir Hypnos no meu encalço e não fiz nada, pois sei que ele estava fazendo a minha segurança. Achei que isso bastasse...

– VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO, HADES!

– Sim... "senhor"! – respondeu frizando a palavra senhor, como se estivesse deixando claro que não conseguia satisfazer-se de se sentir um mero súdito do seu próprio pai. Não era a primeira vez e ele sabia que não seria a última que seria chamada a sua atenção. Talvez por esse motivo, mesmo não gostando de sua prometida, aguardava ansiosamente pela data do casamento. Seria a única chance de libertar-se verdadeiramente!

* * *

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

"_Passei os últimos cinco dias trancado em meu quarto. Meu pai afirmou que era para eu para refletir sobre as minhas últimas atitudes, que não confiava mais em mim e, o que era pior... Exigiu que eu me confessasse com o bispo. Se fosse uma vez, tudo bem. Mas esse procedimento perdurou por todos os infindáveis dias de clausura ao qual fui confinado. Eu não havia feito nada! Será que ele não entendia isso? Aliás... por que sir Hypnos não contou o que realmente aconteceu?_"

– Licença, lord Hades! – pedia uma senhora de mais de 50 anos com os cabelos grisalhos e olhar cansado. – Sou Hanna, sua atual cozinheira e gostaria de saber o que vossa alteza deseja para o jantar.

– Desejo comer carneiro... Bem temperado! Também quero arroz, salada colorida e... ervilhas. – respondeu com descaso, incomodado por ter sido interrompido em seu raciocínio.

– Sinto informar, mas só temos salada verde. Os legumes não resistiram à última seca e, os poucos que ainda tínhamos, se perderam com a atual umidade. Além disso, não é temporada de carneiros... No momento, vossa alteza tem que escolher entre carne de boi, de porco ou de ave. Dentre as aves, temos pato e frango...

– É sempre a mesma história! O que adianta eu dizer o que eu quero se não posso ter? – respondeu furioso, derrubando o móvel à sua frente. – Estou cansado dessa hipocrisia, cansado de tanto formalismo, cansado de ser o príncipe! Já que o meu pai também me odeia e está cansado de mim... vai se sentir aliviado se eu fugir, não é mesmo?

– Mas... Vossa alteza, seu pai lhe ama!

– Ele não me ama! Ele só quer que eu produza descendentes férteis para dar continuidade ao nome da família. Como se eu fosse o único filho homem... Quer saber? Não sou diferente dos reprodutores que ele tem!

– Isso não é verdade! – vocifera – Seu pai já foi capaz de enganar a Igreja para salvar a sua vida. Se não fosse por ele, você teria morrido da mesma forma que a sua mãe... ou até pior!

– Como assim? Vai me dizer que eu também sou...

– Todo mundo acha que você fala com os demônios, pois está sempre falando sozinho. Às vezes chega até a discutir.

– Ei, isso não é verdade! Há cinco dias mesmo eu...

– Sir Hypnos contou que o viu falando sozinho e que interagia com alguém.

– Eu não estava sozinho! Estava com a Helena... Uma bela jovem de cachos cor de fogo e olhos negros como a noite sem lua. Deve ser quase da minha idade...

– N-não... não pode ser! – Exclamou a empregada, com a mão sobre a boca e os olhos arregalados. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Se ele estivesse certo... Era melhor nem pensar! Saiu correndo, sem se importar com o merecido castigo que viria a receber por tal ato.

Hades ainda chamou a serviçal, em vão. Não conseguia entender o motivo de sua atitude, o que falara de tão grave para ela sair como se tivesse acabado de ver um monstro. Entretanto... não iria se importar com esse tipo de coisa agora. Aproveitaria a liberdade para tentar reencontrar-se com Helena. Queria descobrir seus segredos, saber a forma de ajudá-la e esquecer um pouco de toda a pressão que vinha recebendo.

§ o §

– E então, irmão Lune, como foram as conversas com o meu filho?

– Desculpe, vossa majestade, mas infelizmente lord Hades não conversou comigo... Ele apenas se confessou.

– Eu sei muito bem que ele se confessou! – retrucou, num tom ríspido – Dessa forma subestima a minha inteligência...

– Desculpe, vossa majestade, eu não queria... – pediu ajoelhando-se perante ele.

– Eu não havia terminado o meu raciocínio. Me interrompa novamente e prepare as malas para viajar, pois certamente será transferido, entendeu?

– Sim senhor!

– Ótimo! Agora... conte-me o que descobriu em suas conversas.

– Infelizmente eu não posso.

– Como assim não pode? Primeiro me interrompe quando estou falando e agora diz que não pode contar o que Hades lhe confessou. Eu sou o rei dessas terras... Eu posso tudo e exijo que me diga o que está acontecendo com o meu filho! Não me obrigue a obter essa informação à força, pois meus servos são religiosos demais e não conseguiriam tocar em você, mas isso não os impede de trancá-lo a sete chaves em um dos calabouços imundos do subsolo.

– Desculpe, vossa alteza, mas... eu fiz votos de silêncio! – exclamou, com o desespero em seus olhos – Estarei cometendo um grave pecado se lhe contar...

– Chega dessa hipocrisia! Se Deus existe mesmo, ele está vendo o que está acontecendo e sabe que você não tem escolha. Se alguém tiver que ser punido, esse alguém serei eu. Agora conte-me o que sabe e, dependendo do conteúdo... bem, poderá escolher 5 dos meus servos, independente de sexo ou idade, para acatar suas ordens. Eles irão tratar-lhe com o mesmo respeito que tratam a mim e ao meu filho. Além disso... terá uma boa quantidade de dinheiro em mãos. – sorri de forma gananciosa. Para obter todas as informações necessárias, muitas vezes o rei assumia o papel de uma verdadeira serpente venenosa que agora atentava o clérigo. Ele sempre conseguia tudo o que queria, pois, mesmo que não atacasse o ponto fraco de seus oponentes, era uma pessoa muito influente e insensível.

Lune fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pensando nas suas duas possíveis escolhas. Se não cumprisse as ordens do rei, seria punido de forma humilhante e vergonhosa, assim como havia acontecido com várias pessoas nos últimos dias. Se aceitasse o acordo, poderia não ter a recompensa prometida e seria considerado um traidor. Não, o rei não poderia o estar enganando! Iria ficar rico, teria 5 servos aos seus pés, como um verdadeiro nobre e, como o próprio rei havia dito, Deus saberia que ele não teve escolhas.

– Que seja feita a vossa vontade! – declarou, abrindo os olhos e, atendendo a um gesto de mão se aproximou. – Contarei em detalhes como foram as nossas conversas nesses últimos dias...

§ o §

– Finalmente você voltou! Pensei que não viesse mais! – reclamou a jovem Helena, com as mãos na cintura.

– Na verdade, eu também pensei que não pudesse mais voltar... Meu pai me prendeu em meu próprio quarto e me obrigou a conversar com o bispo. Como sou esperto, decidi que só falaria como confissão, pois assim ele não poderia contar nada...

– E você acredita na Igreja?

– Claro que sim!

– O quê? O famoso Hades acredita nas palavras da Igreja? – perguntou uma outra voz, se aproximando. Dessa vez era mais madura e masculina. O tom de incredulidade se misturava às gargalhadas deste.

– Quem é você? – perguntou o príncipe, dando um passo para trás.

– Alguém que não lembra seu próprio nome... Pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte. – estendeu a mão – E não me olhe como se eu fosse um assassino. Eu não tenho culpa se também acreditava na Igreja. – recolheu a mão que não foi apertada e a enfiou no bolso de seu casaco.

– O senhor Máscara da Morte era membro da Igreja, o algoz das sentenças dadas pelos bispos... – comentou Helena, olhando o homem à sua frente. – Um dia, a Igreja o condenou por bruxaria... parece que haviam matado uma inocente, uma nobre.

– Me acusaram de ter feito uma espécie de lavagem cerebral na rainha dessas terras... Aliás, era sua mãe, não era?

– Seu... seu monstro! Foi você quem matou a minha mãe? – gritou e atacou-o em vão, pois o homem era muito mais ágil e preparado – Ela era uma mulher muito boa e generosa. Não merecia ter morrido queimada...

– Ei! Eu também fui vítima desse incidente... – respondeu, levantando as mãos e pulando para trás – Você pode não acreditar, mas já paguei pelos meus crimes.

– Como assim? – perguntou Hades, ainda com olhar raivoso e muito desconfiado.

– Eu sempre fui destacado para executar as sentenças de degolação e era famoso pelo fato de conseguir cortar a cabeça das minhas vítimas sem causar grandes hemorragias. Pelo menos foi o que me disseram... – deu de ombros e prosseguiu – Naquele dia, entretanto, recebi ordens de queimar a própria rainha. O mais estranho era que, segundo o mestre Shion me informou, eu não tinha técnicas ou conhecimentos suficientes para isso. Acho que fui contra, pois cheguei a argumentar, mas... não tive escolhas. – desviou a cabeça, encarando algo nos galhos de uma árvore relativamente próxima – Quando dei por mim, estava sendo julgado como um traidor assassino e perseguido pela Igreja. A última coisa que me lembro é...

– Não! Não conte ainda. – exigiu Helena – Ele não está preparado.

– Mas Helena, eu...

– Temos que esperar mais um pouco, Máscara. Eu também estou cansada de viver nessas condições, mas... é o preço. Shion exigiu que esperássemos a chegada dos demais.

– Desculpe, mas... quem é Shion? E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso? Por acaso pensam em se revoltar contra o meu pai? Estão planejando alguma espécie de guerra e... Meu Deus! Vocês querem conquistar a minha confiança para depois me transformar em refém.

– Quer parar de tanto drama, garoto? Você é o príncipe! Devia ser mais seguro... – repreendeu o homem – Não estamos procurando vingança. Não mais. Depois que você perde tudo, aprende a valorizar as pequenas coisas da vida e... Merda! Estou falando como aquele idiota certinho. Tenho que rever meus conceitos.

– Vocês estão me deixando confuso... e com dor de cabeça! – Hades reclama, massageando as têmporas.

– Pois então esqueça o que esse metido falou. Ele sempre fala demais... deve ser o sangue romano correndo nas veias. Ainda bem que perdeu toda a memória, senão...

– Senão o quê, pirralha? – esbravejou, agarrando-a pelos braços.

– Será que o covarde pode soltar a donzela? Se quer uma luta justa, lute comigo! Temos quase a mesma altura e...

– Esqueça! Não posso atacá-lo... e mesmo que pudesse, não quero. – soltou-a.

– Estúpido! É mesmo um demônio e receberá o castigo merecido. – a jovem ameaçava.

– Se você não tirar esse dedo da minha cara...

– Vai fazer o quê? – perguntou Hades, seco. – Eu já falei que terá que lutar comigo antes de encostar num fio de cabelo dela.

– Vocês se merecem mesmo! Já estou ficando enjoado com tanto doce... Tchau! – declarou o homem, que saiu pisando firme.

– Tudo bem, Helena? – perguntava o príncipe, aproximando-se dela.

– Tudo... – ela respondeu, desviando do toque alheio – Mas, por favor... Não toque em mim.

– Mas...

– Por favor, eu não quero!

Hades respondeu com um suspiro, sentando-se no chão. Ela sentou-se de frente para ele, um pouco afastada e permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio. O príncipe, entediado com a situação, pegou um pedaço de madeira próximo de si e começou a desenhar algo na terra.

– E então, está preparado para o seu casamento?

– Estou sim! Não vejo a hora de sair daqui... Não suporto o meu pai pegando no meu pé.

– E você acredita que fugindo vai resolver o seu problema?

– Não vou fugir! – respondeu, ríspido, apontando o pedaço de madeira na direção dela. O movimento fez com que uma pequena nuvem de poeira fosse em direção à moça, que se levantou. – Er... desculpe-me! Não deveria ter sido tão estúpido... Poderia ter lhe machucado.

– Você não me machuca. – sorriu e voltou a se sentar. – Mas precisa aprender a controlar melhor esse seu gênio, senão não conseguirá suportar todas as obrigações que terá de assumir futuramente.

– Como se fosse muito difícil ser rei... – desdenhou. – Eu sei que não é só ficar sentado no trono dando ordens, mas também não é nada que me assuste. Cresci nesse meio e sei muito bem o que fazer.

– Não falo de assumir o posto de rei, pois você nunca conseguirá desempenhar este papel.

– Como tem tanta certeza?

A menina respondeu com um sorriso enigmático, levantou-se e começou a andar. Hades pensou em segui-la, mas não conseguiu levantar-se. Suas pernas haviam adormecido!

– Helena, espere! – Ele gritava. – Você me deve uma explicação...

– Quem me deve uma explicação é você, mocinho.

O príncipe olhou por sobre o ombro, embora não fosse realmente preciso. Conhecia aquela voz! Ele tinha que aparecer justo agora? Se bem que o rapaz poderia tomar vantagem dessa situação. Talvez o destino estivesse lhe dando uma segunda chance.

– Explicar o quê? Você mesmo viu... Eu estava conversando com a Helena.

– Não vi ninguém contigo.

– Como não? Ela estava ao meu lado, foi naq... – apontou e dirigiu-se para a direção onde acreditou estar a sua nova amiga, mas não a encontrou. Olhou em volta, mas ela já havia desaparecido... Novamente! Pelo visto ainda não seria desta vez que provaria a sua sanidade.

– Não há ninguém aqui e posso ter certeza que nunca houve.

– Mas... o senhor acabou de chegar.

– Engana-se! Estou aqui há um bom tempo... desde que começou a discutir sozinho. Diga... anda conversando com quem? Com fantasmas? – perguntou, num tom irônico.

Hades abriu a boca, mas não teve argumentos. Ele tinha certeza de que não estava a sós e que aquelas pessoas eram bem reais... Seria um complô do seu pai para enlouquecê-lo? Estariam Helena e Máscara da Morte recebendo dinheiro para enganá-lo? Não... Não podia acreditar nisso! Helena pedia ajuda e parecia confiável.

– O que foi? Perdeu a língua? – perguntou o rei. – Voltaremos ao castelo e, desta vez, vou ensiná-lo a não tentar me fazer de idiota! – declarou num tom ríspido e, não obtendo resposta, contorceu a face numa expressão de fúria. – Sir Hypnos, leve meu filho ao castelo. Quero que o prenda a ferros... na própria cama.

– Majestade... – comentou surpreso – Tem certeza...

– Não discuta as minhas ordens! Se Hades acha que pode me enlouquecer, está muito enganado. – virou as costas e retomou ao castelo.

Hypnos, ainda em choque com a ordem, pediu licença, acorrentou os pulsos do príncipe e voltou ao castelo. Acreditava que desta vez o rei havia ido longe demais! Hades, ainda mais confuso, calou-se e não reagiu a nada que lhe faziam. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

– Majestade, o Sumo Sacerdote acaba de chegar.

– O que está esperando para trazê-lo aqui? – perguntou friamente – É sempre assim... Basta sir Hypnos se ausentar para que esse castelo vire uma bagunça! Não é à toa não passem de simples vassalos... – resmungou e, com um gesto de mão, o ordenou a levantar-se – Agora vá!

– S-sim senhor! Licença... – pediu o humilde servo, levantando-se.

O rei estava ansioso por aquela visita. Há muito aguardava uma explicação plausível para o problema do filho e, para tanto, havia enviado uma carta solicitando a presença do Sumo Sacerdote em seu castelo. Precisava curá-lo antes do casamento ou então corria o risco de perder a oportunidade de ampliar seus domínios e conquistar o tão famoso Vale da Primavera.

– Majestade... – cumprimentou o Sacerdote, inclinando a cabeça em respeito. Ele trajava um manto escuro com capuz, num corte muito nobre e usava uma máscara para esconder seu rosto. No pescoço, carregava uma espécie de rosário em forma de colar feito com pedras preciosas e alguns acessórios em ouro completavam o figurino.

– Seja bem-vindo, Ares! – cumprimentou com um sorriso travesso e, dirigindo-se aos seus servos, ordenou – Deixem-nos a sós!

A ordem foi obedecida imediatamente. O sacerdote olhou ao seu redor, satisfeito.

– O que deseja comigo... vossa alteza?

O rei o conhecia bem demais. Sabia que, embora o outro estivesse demonstrando um tom respeitoso, no fundo usava de ironia ao chamá-lo daquela forma. Respirou fundo. Tal atitude significava que Ares estava se deixando levar pelo seu lado maléfico. Estreitou os olhos, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu convidado.

– Já nos conhecemos a muito tempo... Deixemos o formalismo de lado, Saga. – fez questão de falar o verdadeiro nome do outro. Era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia a identidade do Sumo Sacerdote, um homem com um lado muito humano e outro demoníaco o suficiente para se entregar à ambição e aceitar toda a manipulação necessária para chegar àquele cargo. Além disso, esse era um sinal de que o rei não aceitaria nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

– Desculpe! Pelo visto o assunto é sério.

– Tudo bem... Não esperava uma reação diferente. Vou direto ao assunto, pois não posso perder tempo. Meu filho anda com problemas... Como você mesmo havia previsto, ele não reagiu bem à morte da mãe. Aquela maldita! – deu uma pausa e prosseguiu – Desde que o fizemos presenciar aquela cena, Hades anda falando sozinho. O pior é que ele acredita que tenha alguém ao seu lado! Já fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance: conversei com ele, o fiz se confessar com o bispo Lune durante 5 dias e, a cerca de 40 dias, eu cheguei ao extremo de prendê-lo no próprio quarto... com correntes nos pés e algemas de ferro nas mãos como se deve tratar um louco, mas nem isso o fez mudar de atitude. Estou desesperado!

– Hum... entendo. E por que você acha que eu posso ajudar?

– Você pode não ser o santo que todos acreditam, mas entende o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas. Sei que já conseguiu até fazer com que sir Aioria, um dos mais corretos e famosos cavaleiros, se tornasse um demônio com instinto assassino. Além disso, posso recompensá-lo... Vou ajudá-lo a chegar ao cargo de arcebispo e daí a se tornar o papa... é só uma questão de saber jogar. – sorriu maliciosamente – Sem falar no dinheiro que isso irá lhe render. Não esqueça que a boa saúde mental de Hades será essencial para que o casamento com a princesa Perséfone se consolide.

– Suas razões parecem interessantes... – pareceu refletir – Então você quer que eu faça uma lavagem cerebral no seu filho?

– Não exatamente. Só quero que faça o essencial para fazê-lo parar de se portar como um louco.

– Tudo bem... Você sabe que eu adoro um desafio! – vira-se em direção à porta e começa a caminhar lentamente – Trarei seu filho de volta, custe o que custar.

– Saga...

– Sim?

– Quanto ao meu outro filho, Poseidon...

– Sei exatamente quem é!

– Ele levou Kanon embora quando partiu. Na época, não consegui encontrar-lhe e não pude negar esse pedido ao meu filho, mas...

– Esqueça! É melhor assim... Não quero vê-lo na minha frente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de mim não quer que ele morra. Se me dá licença, tenho um trabalho a fazer.

– Esteja à vontade!

§ o §

– Hades?

– Não sei quem é você, mas vá embora do meu quarto! Já não basta a humilhação que estou sofrendo por estar preso a esta cama!? – responde de forma violenta, tentando se soltar.

– Sou Ares, o Sumo Sacerdote deste reino e vim para ajudá-lo.

– Sei! – resmunga – Como posso confiar em alguém se nem conheço seu rosto? Não sei aonde o meu pai pretende chegar, mas... diga a ele que já estou farto deste jogo. Decidi que não converso com mais ninguém.

O Sacerdote aproxima-se da cama, o encara nos olhos e sorri por detrás da máscara.

– Do que você tem medo, criança? – perguntou, de forma terna.

– Eu não sou criança! – esbraveja.

– Está muito agitado... por que não se abre comigo?

– Porque você ainda não me tratou com o devido respeito. E, sempre que isso acontece, meu pai acredita que estou falando sozinho.

– Oh! Entendo... Vossa alteza gosta de ser tratado com toda a pompa que seu título lhe impõe.

– Me deixe em paz! – exigiu, virando o rosto.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, milord. – declarou com uma reverência exagerada e saiu do quarto.

§ o §

– Lord Hades, vim em busca de um conselho. – declarou um homem de 1,86m de altura de cabelos curtos e escuros. Os olhos verdes ficavam ainda mais bonitos na pele bronzeada.

– Você é... – Hades iniciou a conversa, um pouco desconfiado pelo sotaque estrangeiro.

– Sou sir Shura, cavaleiro do Vale da Primavera e venho em missão de paz. – afirmou o rapaz.

– Cavaleiro do Vale da Primavera? – Hades perguntou surpreso – Então veio em nome da minha prometida, a princesa Perséfone?

– Não exatamente. Eu...

– Então a lenda era verdadeira! – Exclamou Ares, entrando no quarto e encarando o jovem príncipe acorrentado.

O jovem o encara interrogativo, mas não se move.

– Pelo visto o seu pai não lhe contou, mas eu terei o maior prazer em fazer isto. Há uma lenda antiga que anuncia o fim do mundo. Um menino teria o poder de se comunicar com os mortos, nasceria com um dom muito especial, mas muito tenebroso e traria o início das trevas eternas. Este menino viria do local mais improvável e faria com que o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos se fundissem, o que causaria uma tragédia sem igual. Tristeza, dor, morte e solidão tomariam conta do seu reino e, posteriormente do mundo.

– Sir Shura, deixe-nos a sós. Conversamos depois. – pediu o príncipe.

Shura responde com um aceno de cabeça e sai, acatando as ordens. Entendia a gravidade da situação em que Hades havia se metido e não queria prejudicá-lo ainda mais.

– Não há ninguém aqui além de nós dois...

– Não comece você também!... Eu não lhe devo respeito e não acredito nesse tipo de história!

– Não acredita? – ri maleficamente – Olhe ao seu redor... Já viu como está essa floresta? Não percebe que, desde o seu nascimento, as plantas e os animais morrem numa velocidade impressionante? Por acaso ainda não percebeu que você consegue conversar com os mortos?

– MENTIRA! Eu nunca conversei com os mortos.

– Tem certeza? Como explica a presença do tal de sir Shura, com quem conversava a pouco?

– ...Isso é mais um truque, não é mesmo? – embora tivesse tentado conter, o rapaz não conseguia ocultar o nervosismo – Logo o meu pai entra aqui e me acusa de estar falando sozinho. Já mandei você me deixar sofrer em paz!

– Eu deixo... quando conseguir provar que estou falando a verdade. Até mais!

– MALDITO! Diga ao meu pai que eu o odeio! – esbraveja, novamente tentando sair da cama.

O Sacerdote retribui à provocação com um simples aceno de mão, vira-se de costas e sorri largamente. Seu plano havia funcionado! Hades poderia não ser filho único, mas faria com que seu pai o destruísse por completo. Afinal, Saga era o único capaz de se tornar o próximo papa e, com todo o poder conferido a esse cargo, governaria o mundo e se tornaria o Deus Supremo. Quem o contrariasse seria destruído e não iria se importar com a classe social, prova disso era o assassinato da rainha. Seu plano era perfeito!

§ o §

– Lord Hades?

– Boa noite, Hanna. Eu sei que não estou em condições de exigir nada, mas não agüento ver esse seu olhar de espanto sobre mim. Até parece que está diante de um monstro...

– Desculpe, alteza. Não queria ofendê-lo...

– Se não quer me ofender então conte-me o que sabe sobre a Helena. Eu sei que você a conhece!

– Mas...

– Por favor, eu te imploro! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo comigo, porque estou preso e porque todo mundo me trata de forma esquisita.

– Tudo bem... Não será fácil para mim, mas você precisa saber a verdade... antes que seja destruído por ela. – iniciou calmamente, sentando-se ao lado dele. Estava disposta a ir até o fim, a salvar a vida do rapaz que nunca lhe fizera mal. – Antes de mais nada, é importante afirmar que a minha mãe contraiu a praga pouco depois do meu nascimento e fugiu de casa... foi encontrada morta alguns dias depois. Meu pai casou-se novamente quando eu já tinha uns 2 ou 3 anos e a Helena foi o primeiro fruto desta nova união que gerou muitos filhos homens...

§ o §

– E então, Saga, como foi a conversa com o meu filho?

– As notícias são as piores possíveis. – declarou com um falso tom de pesar.

– Por favor, não esconda nada!

– A profecia é verdadeira e Hades é o lendário garoto que veio destruir a vida deste planeta. O famoso anticristo... – revela cabisbaixo. – O período de trevas que abateu-se sobre este reino e iniciou no dia em que ele nasceu não foi mera coincidência. – sentencia.

– Meu Deus! – horroriza-se o rei – Isso significa que teremos que eliminá-lo?

– Não! Hades não pode morrer. – informou verdadeiramente assustado. No fundo, ele realmente acreditava na lenda, acreditava que o jovem viera como um demônio e que ele, Ares deveria usar todo o seu conhecimento religioso para banir o demônio do convívio humano. Se conseguisse acabar com esse demônio, chegaria muito perto de tornar-se papa.

– O que deve ser feito então?

– A única forma que conheço de eliminar esse mal é lacrando seu espírito maligno, mas... para isso, precisaremos lacrar seu corpo também.

– Como assim?

– Eu explico os procedimentos...

§ o §

– Então Helena era sua irmã? – surpreende-se.

– Exato! Se ela ainda estivesse viva, estaria com 40 anos agora. Nunca vou me perdoar pelo que aconteceu. – confessa a mulher cabisbaixa.

– Você não pode desistir agora, Hanna! Você não teve culpa. – gritava a menina, do outro lado de Hades.

– Ei, não precisa gritar! Eu não sou surdo... – reclamava o garoto, olhando na direção dela. – Mas vou acabar ficando, visto que não consigo proteger os meus ouvidos contra os seus berros.

– Com quem você está falando?

– Com a Helena... ela está do meu lado esquerdo, o oposto ao que você se encontra. – inicia num tom terno, mas logo mostra-se repreensivo – E está dando um jeito de estourar os meus tímpanos.

Hanna ri com aquela declaração. Sua irmã sempre apresentou uma personalidade muito difícil. Às vezes era doce como o mel e suave como a mais perfeita seda; outras era atentada, explosiva e capaz de tudo para proteger as pessoas que amava. A senhora sentiu um aperto no peito e um gostoso vento frio a fez arrepiar-se.

– Helena?

– Sou eu mesma, mana. – sorriu, delicadamente – Não consegui partir antes de tirar-lhe o peso da culpa. Você é inocente...

– Ah não! Vocês não vão começar com essa laidinha agora. Respeite o meu estado...

– O que foi, lord Hades? O que a Helena disse?

– Oras, agora passei de príncipe para mensageiro? Ela acabou de falar...

– Acabei de falar, mas ela não ouve, seu besta. – provoca Helena.

– Ei, olhe como fala com o príncipe, sua pirralha! Agora entendo a atitude do Máscara da Morte... – tenta levantar-se, em vão – Saiba que, da próxima vez, eu o deixarei matá-la.

– Como ele vai me matar se eu já estou morta? – a garota pergunta com um ar entediante, colocando as mãos na cintura.

– M-morta? Mas... mas...

– Lord Hades, Ares tinha razão quando afirmou que o senhor tem o dom de falar com os mortos. Por isso o seu pai pensa que esteja enlouquecendo... por isso as pessoas pensam que você fala sozinho.

Aquilo era demais para ele. As palavras do Sumo Sacerdote estavam certas... Ele poderia falar com os mortos, ele era o espírito do mal a ser banido da face da Terra. Então, era ele quem deveria ter morrido queimado e não a mãe! Apertou os olhos e, com alguma dificuldade, perguntou:

– Mas... então... é verdade que eu sou mesmo o monstro que veio destruir a Terra?

Uma enorme gota se forma na testa de Helena, que acaba empacotando com a conclusão do rapaz. Ele não havia entendido nada! Ou era muito inocente ou era muito burro ou... será que haveria outro adjetivo adequado para classificá-lo?

– Você não entendeu nada! – grita, mas logo se arrepende. – Desculpe, eu não deveria ter gritado... Você não veio para destruir o mundo e sim para ajudar os mortos a seguir o caminho, a receber o julgamento no dia da passagem.

– Lord Hades, não sei se a minha irmã disse algo, mas... o senhor é um jovem abençoado que veio trazer a paz de espírito às almas que ainda estão presas a esse mundo.

– Meu Deus! Eu estou enlouquecendo...

– Escute aqui, ô príncipe de araque... Pare com esse drama e passe a minha mensagem à minha irmã!

– Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou príncipe de araque. Em segundo... eu não lembro qual era a mensagem.

A garota coloca a mão sobre os olhos, respira fundo e controla-se. Fala todas as palavras de baixo calão que aprendeu com Máscara da Morte e diverte-se com o olhar surpreso e espantado do príncipe, que a encarava boquiaberto. Contorna a cama, posiciona-se ao lado da irmã e, num tom delicado, declara:

– Diga-lhe que ela não é a culpada pelo acidente.

– É óbvio que ela não é culpada pelo acidente! Garanto que foi você, seja lá o que tenha acontecido.

– E eu que pensava que todo príncipe era fino e educado...

– Não gosta de ouvir a verdade... Helena? – estreitou os olhos e encarou-a de forma provocativa.

– Se eu ainda tivesse um corpo e se você não estivesse preso... Ah! Deixa pra lá que não tenho tempo a perder. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: A Hanna estava doente e eu fui fazer a tarefa dela, que era lavar a roupa. Por uma infelicidade do destino, a barragem estourou e, como eu não sabia nadar, acabei me afogando... – confessa, olhando para a irmã – O problema é que até hoje a minha irmã se culpa por ter deixado eu ir no lugar dela e por isso não consigo descansar em paz.

– Entendo... – o rapaz respondeu com um meio sorriso para Helena e depois virou-se à senhora – Hanna, a Helena disse que não está conseguindo descansar em paz porque, de forma inconsciente, você a prende a esse mundo. Não que a senhora seja uma má pessoa... muito pelo contrário, mas tem que aceitar a morte dela! Não foi culpa sua, nem de ninguém. Cada pessoa já nasce com um destino, uma data de morte e uma missão a cumprir. Não necessariamente nessa ordem, é óbvio! – concertou, ao perceber o olhar empasmecido das duas – Ainda não conseguiria (e, nem sei se poderia) dizer qual era a missão da Helena ou qual é a sua, mas posso afirmar que sua irmã morreu na data prevista... era inevitável! – o rapaz tentava consolar a cozinheira.

Helena abriu a boca e, se tivesse uma mandíbula, esta certamente haveria se deslocado. Não imaginava que o príncipe pudesse dizer tudo aquilo. Não daquela forma... Era como se ele começasse a se descobrir! Ela não admitiria, mas sabia que ele estava mais preparado do que ela mesma imaginava.

– Eu... eu... é tão difícil! Ela era tão pequena... – choramingou a senhora.

– Eu sei o que é perder um ente amado... Vi a minha mãe sendo queimada como uma bruxa em praça pública e posso dizer que não foi fácil, mas temos que superar. Afinal, ela precisa da sua ajuda para poder ficar em paz consigo mesma e seguir seu caminho. – sorriu.

– Lord Hades... o senhor tem razão! – declara emocionada, apertando a mão dele – Não sei como poderei lhe pagar...

– Primeiro, prometa que nunca mais vai transformar o meu quarto em ponto de choro do reino. Segundo... Sei que você não possui as chaves para me libertar. Por isso... embora seja humilhante, terei que pedir a sua ajuda para me alimentar e, talvez, para tomar banho.

– Ai que coisa brega! Um príncipe rimando "libertar" com "alimentar". Leia mais! Assim não cometerá esse tipo de gafe.

– Terceiro... mande a sua irmã calar a boca antes que eu a encaminhe pros quintos dos infernos, de onde ela não poderá voltar a me incomodar. Bem que desconfiei da atitude cordial com a qual ela me tratou quando nos conhecemos... certamente queria garantir seu pedaço de terra no Paraíso. Ela vai ver qual a minha concepção de paraíso!! – ameaça.

Hanna balança a cabeça negativamente. Era-lhe engraçado saber que Hades estava com apenas 18 anos, enquanto sua irmã morrera aos 15. Teoricamente, isso poderia vir a significar que os dois tinham idades semelhantes embora... "_Será que, nesse tempo em que esteve entre nós você amadureceu mentalmente... Helena? Até que ponto o outro lado nos proporciona crescimento e experiências novas? O que e como você aprendeu? Como passava as noites em claro e com quem se aconselhava?... Como é estar do outro lado?_", a senhora perguntava para si mesma, sem coragem de expor essa dúvida, sem coragem de obter a resposta. Sabia que precisava ser forte, pois tinha que tomar conta do jovem e injustiçado príncipe. Essa era a sua missão! Resolveu deixar seus questionamentos para o momento certo, visto que a verdade às vezes era muito dura e enfrentá-la poderia implicar em fracasso e agora que finalmente pôde conhecê-lo, não admitiria falhar. Se ele a ajudou sem pedir nada em troca, ela retribuiria o favor.

* * *

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

– Hades?

– Pai... – ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o chamado do rei. Tinha certeza de que o pai havia o entendido, de que seria perdoado – O senhor veio me soltar, não é isso? Já estava cansado de ficar na mesma posição...

– Não, não vim lhe soltar! – declarou bruscamente. – Eu vim para ajudá-lo, vim para evitar uma tragédia.

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou com insegurança, tentando soltar-se dos grilhões que lhe prendiam. Sentiu o clima tenso no ambiente e previa que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer. – Pai, me escute! Não é o que o senhor está pensando... Eu...

O jovem não conseguiu terminar de falar. Foi amordaçado por Radamanthys, um soldado loiro cujos olhos dourados confundiam-se com os de uma fera selvagem, denunciando o lado cruel que ele não tinha medo de deixar transparecer. Era considerado o mais fiel, mas o mais frio de todos os guerreiros.

O soldado aproveitou para soltar os pulsos do jovem à sua frente e juntá-los novamente em frente ao corpo do prisioneiro. Hades debateu-se, dificultando a retirada das correntes em seus pés, que também seriam unidos posteriormente. A luta era desigual, visto que o soldado tinha 1,89m de altura, era treinado para ser um exímio guerreiro e caçador, não tinha medo da morte e não se importava com as lendas a respeito do príncipe.

– Vamos transferi-lo para o seu novo aposento. Ainda não será o definitivo, mas... – informava o rei, que teve dificuldade em concluir a frase. – Evitará que você nos mate.

O rei fechou os olhos e, num gesto ensaiado, Radamanthys deu um golpe certeiro. Foi apenas o suficiente para deixar o rapaz desacordado. Até por que, segundo as orientações de Ares, não poderiam matá-lo. Caso contrário, o mundo dos mortos se vingaria enviando um verdadeiro exército de cruéis assassinos. Alguns iriam surgir em forma de criança, outros se instaurariam no corpo de jovens, adultos e até idosos com o intuito de confundir a população e iniciar a era do verdadeiro caos. O dia viraria noite e o sol nunca mais brilharia no céu. As trevas viriam diante muita nuvem, trazendo frio, medo e... morte!

O único meio de evitar a tragédia seria mantê-lo em algum lugar fechado, longe da sociedade e do contato com a luz solar. Hades era um monstro e deveria receber o tratamento adequado! Por mais que pensassem, só haviam encontrado uma forma de garantir todas essas exigências, mas seria necessário o aguardo de um pequeno período de tempo para que as obras fossem concluídas. A solução era simples: mandá-lo pro Inferno, trancando-o no mais profundo subsolo do castelo de tal forma que ele jamais pudesse sair.

§ o §

– Finalmente o encontrei...

– Não precisa ficar me cobrando... Se ainda não percebeu, não estou aqui por livre e espontânea verdade. O que veio fazer? – perguntou irritado, dando uma pausa para molhar os lábios – Veio atormentar a minha vida?

– E depois eu sou o vilão da história... – comenta o visitante, num suspiro longo. – Eu vim em nome do mestre Shion. Ele pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que, graças a você, a Helena finalmente conseguiu seguir seu caminho.

Hades fechou os olhos e sorriu.

– Também autorizou que eu viesse pedir ajuda... junto de um amigo meu. – desviou a atenção para uma outra direção – Posso chamá-lo?

– Claro! Já que eu não posso mais sair, pelo menos me distraio. Portanto, fique à vontade, Máscara da Morte.

– Pode vir... Eu avisei que o garoto era bem disponível, que não precisava ter medo... Afrodite.

Um homem esguio, de faces afeminadas, longos e cacheados cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-piscina aparece ao lado de Máscara da Morte. O sinal abaixo de seu olho esquerdo dava-lhe um charme especial. Suas vestes pertenciam a algum nobre: talvez um duque, um conde...

– Bom dia, vossa majestade! – ajoelha-se respeitosamente diante do príncipe – Meu nome é Afrodite e... ao contrário do que parece... sou um rapaz.

– Ahn... Er... Bom dia! Seja bem-vindo, eu acho. – declarou um pouco confuso. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– É difícil ter que pedir algo ao príncipe... – Afrodite declara, ainda cabisbaixo.

– Por favor, Afrodite... não precisa se portar dessa forma. Olhe o estado em que me encontro! Acho que nem sou mais o príncipe dessas terras.

– Desculpe, lord Hades! – levanta-se, ainda cabisbaixo.

– Pelo que entendi, o Máscara da Morte não lembra do próprio passado... Só sabe que trabalhava como algoz e decepava a cabeça dos condenados pela Santa Inquisição. Agora... você parece ser de origem nobre. Tem porte e traja-se como um!

– Pois engana-se! Eu sou apenas um plebeu. – confessou ainda constrangido – Como eu sempre me consideravam muito belo, fui criado para ser confundido com uma menina... Quando fiz 16 anos, o meu pai me vendeu para um conde, que sabia que eu era um homem! Mesmo assim, ele me forçava a fazer coisas que eu não queria, mas não tive coragem de cometer suicídio. – declara, deixando transparecer em seus belos olhos toda a sua mágoa e o seu asco – Então... golpeei o filho dele no ombro esquerdo. Não queria matá-lo e sei que não o matei, mas... felizmente, o conde acabou achando que eu fosse um perigo. Por isso, mandou que seus homens me dessem uma surra e me deixassem ao relento.

– Naquela noite estava caindo uma forte tempestade e o Afrodite não resistiu. Não pude fazer nada para evitar a fatalidade, pois... eu já não podia ser considerado humano.

– Não posso fazer muita coisa para ajudá-los, apenas dar um conselho. Afrodite, Máscara da Morte... arrependam-se sinceramente de seus crimes, perdoem aqueles que lhes ofenderam, libertem-se das mágoas que ainda lhes prendem a esse mundo e sigam seu caminho em paz. – declarou Hades, num discurso calmo. Em seguida, começou a rezar. Não se prendia apenas ao que aprendera com a Igreja, mas se guiava pelo que o seu coração mandava.

§ o §

– Saga, você tem certeza de que esta seja a única forma de ajudar o meu filho?

– Eu não queria ter que prendê-lo, mas... os boatos já chegaram aos ouvidos de Sua Santidade, o Papa. Você sabe que, além do preconceito das pessoas, ainda tem a Igreja... Se eles queimaram a sua esposa viva p-por... – o Sumo Sacerdote sente uma pontada na cabeça, impedindo-o de terminar a frase. Ele cai de joelhos no chão, gemendo de dor.

– Saga? Saga... – chama o rei, preocupado. Sabia que essas crises eram comuns, mas não conseguia acostumar-se àquela cena. Levantou-se, abriu a porta e ordenou a alguns servos que estavam à sua espera – Levem o meu convidado para descansar em seu aposento!

– Não... Não precisa! – declarou o outro, levantando-se. – Só preciso de um pouco de vinho...

– Valentine, você servirá Ares enquanto ele estiver em meu castelo. – falou para um jovem servo de rebeldes cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados – Lhe fará companhia e garantirá que ele não venha a passar por nenhuma necessidade. Agora vá! Traga um jarro com o meu melhor vinho e duas taças para que possamos nos servir. – exigiu com descaso e fechou a porta.

– Continuando a nossa conversa, acredito que Hades não tenha condições de assumir um compromisso de casamento. – declara e um brilho avermelhado revela-se nos orbes azuis – Na verdade, creio que o melhor seja garantir que ele não venha a ter descendentes... Segundo a lenda, não podemos matá-lo, pois seria pior. Entretanto... – geme, diante de uma nova dor, mas prossegue. – Temos que evitar que ele destrua o mundo. O primeiro passo é deixá-lo estéril para evitar que ele produza uma legião de demônios, o segundo é cancelar este casamento e o terceiro... é lacrá-lo o mais urgentemente possível.

– Estou ciente de tudo isso e lhe garanto que, em no máximo 6 meses, conseguiremos nos livrar dessa maldição. E pensar que eu sempre acreditei que Hades viesse a ser um grande imperador... – suspira – Acho que era o seu lado demoníaco tentando ganhar a minha confiança, mas ninguém subestima a minha inteligência e sai impune...

– Deus abençoará essa casa e essas terras novamente. Tudo voltará ao normal... – garantiu o Sumo Sacerdote, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Se me dá licença, vou ao meu aposento. Mande o vinho para lá...

– Fique à vontade e cuide da sua saúde! Se precisar de alguma coisa...

– Eu aviso! – declara e sai sem olhar para trás.

O Sumo Sacerdote tinha muito o que pensar, muito o que refletir. O jogo estava ficando perigoso demais e o solo tornava-se cada vez mais frágil sob seus pés. Não demoraria para que as verdadeiras investigações fossem feitas, para que a Igreja interferisse e para que seus sonhos se esvaíssem diante de seus olhos. Sua briga interna entre bem e mal o estava levando ao fracasso. Depois de tanto estudo, tanta pesquisa e tanto esforço... Ares tinha vencer!

§ o §

– Adeus, lord Hades e obrigado pela ajuda. – Agradeceu Afrodite, novamente ajoelhando aos pés do príncipe.

– Seu caminho será muito longo e árduo, mas... você tem que ser forte. – declarou Máscara da Morte. – Muitos virão pedir ajuda, mas...

– E quanto a mim? Vocês sabem o que o meu pai irá fazer comigo? Podem ao menos me dizer se poderei voltar ao meu quarto ou para onde eu serei levado?

– Infelizmente não temos respostas. Somos apenas o que as pessoas chamam de almas, fantasmas. Não temos um corpo físico e não podemos prever o futuro... – declarou o romano – Além disso, nosso tempo acabou. Eu e Afrodite precisamos continuar nossos caminhos.

– Eu... entendo. – virou o rosto para outro lado, um pouco decepcionado com a resposta. – Vão em paz!

– Nunca esquecerei o que fez por nós. Foi o primeiro a me aceitar como sou e me dar uma nova oportunidade. Rezaremos e tentaremos interceder por ti, milord! – declarou Afrodite, levantando-se com um meio sorriso. – Obrigado.

Uma forte luz iluminou Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que começaram a caminhar em sua direção. Sabiam que aquilo não significava que iriam alcançar o Paraíso, mas seriam julgados e poderiam descansar em paz. Não tinham medo do que estava por vir e estavam dispostos a pagar por todos os erros que cometeram em vida, pois agora tinham a bênção de Hades.

§ o §

– Lord Hades, trago boas novas! – Hanna anunciava com um largo sorriso.

– Que notícia pode deixá-la tão alegre, Hanna?

– Vosso pai mandou que o levassem novamente para o seu próprio quarto... Serás examinado por um médico.

– Verdade?

– Sim. Deus seja louvado! Rezei tanto para que ele desistisse dessa idéia absurda... – sorria a cozinheira – Depois de seis longos dias ele finalmente caiu em si.

– Não sei... acho que isso ainda é muito suspeito! – declarou sir Shura, analisando a situação.

– Hanna, busque algo para beber... preferencialmente, algo doce.

– Sim, vossa alteza. – cumprimentou a mulher, saindo logo em seguida.

– Estava perdido pelo castelo, sir Shura?

– Hunf! – rosnou, cruzando os braços – Estava ocupado com outras coisas...

– Com o quê, por exemplo? – perguntou desconfiado.

– Com as investigações. Eu já sabia que Ares não era confiável, mas depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez... Sinto que tem algo errado nessa história.

– Antes de prosseguirmos... Você é um homem morto?

– Sim. Morri em batalha há pouco tempo atrás... Uma batalha comandada indiretamente pelo próprio Ares, o Sumo Sacerdote deste reino, e desde então venho buscando respostas.

– Entendo... Isso significa que precisaremos tomar cuidado em nossos encontros.

– Não se preocupe. Sou um homem sensato e por isso demorei a retornar. Não queria que vossa alteza ficasse em uma situação ainda pior...

– Obrigado, sir Shura. És um bravo homem! Agora, o que tem a me contar a respeito de Ares?

– Não muito... Ainda faltam muitas peças do quebra-cabeça e eu não gostaria de fazer nenhum julgamento precipitado, pois se eu estiver certo... – falou com extrema seriedade e respeito, virando-se bruscamente na direção da porta.

– O que foi?

– Está vindo alguém. Depois eu continuo. Se me dá licença... – pediu, de joelhos e com a cabeça abaixada.

Hades respondeu com um gesto de cabeça e permaneceu mudo. Não sabia quem estava vindo, mas precisava preparar-se para receber da melhor forma possível.

§ o §

– Lord Poseidon? O que o traz aqui? – perguntou um assustado servo.

– Soube que meu irmão está precisando de ajuda. Onde ele está?

– Está preso no próprio quarto. Acabou de voltar...

– Ótimo! Vou lá... e não quero ser incomodado. – afirmou.

– Deseja que eu avise vossa majestade a respeito de sua chegada?

– Não. – respondeu sem olhar o servo.

Poseidon partiu rumo ao quarto do irmão. Saíra do castelo há cerca de um ano para assumir um compromisso de casamento e nunca mais havia voltado. Culpava-se por ter abandonado Hades nas mãos do pai, mas estava disposto a corrigir este erro com o consentimento de sua esposa. Chegou rapidamente à porta do quarto de seu irmão, onde se encontrou com Radamanthys, um soldado que ainda não conhecera ou do qual não se lembrava. Este, por sua vez o encarou com um olhar desconfiado, mesmo ciente de que estava diante do atual imperador de Atlântida.

– Sou Lord Poseidon e desejo ver meu irmão.

– Tens a permissão de vosso pai, o rei?

– Não, mas tenho o direito...

– Então não vai entrar. Fui instruído a só deixar passar quem tivesse autorização prévia.

– Não seja estúpido, soldado! Lord Poseidon não precisa de autorização. – declarou um rapaz de pele branca, cabelos levemente arroxeados na altura do ombro e expressivos olhos rosados.

– Deixe-o, Sorento. Não desejo travar uma batalha aqui.

– Lord Poseidon? – chamou um cavaleiro de cabelos e olhos acinzentados, muito parecido com seu irmão, sir Hypnos.

– Boa tarde, sir Thanatos! Vim visitar meu irmão, mas este soldado disse que não tenho autorização. Creio que devo gastar o pouco tempo disponível do qual disponho para falar com o rei dessas terras, o meu próprio pai... – declarou num tom muito informal, jogando com o cavaleiro que o conhecera desde sua adolescência. Sabia que não devia satisfações ao homem que acabara de chegar, mas tinha esperanças de que ele conseguisse deixa-lo entrar no quarto de Hades antes mesmo que seu pai soubesse de sua presença.

– Não milord! Radamanthys é novo no castelo e só está cumprindo ordens.

– Entendo! Fazem isso com o intuito de garantir a segurança de meu irmão...

– Exato! Se quiser entrar, fique à vontade. Tenho certeza de que Radamanthys terá o maior prazer em servi-lo, não é mesmo? – perguntou com um leve ar de ameaça. Apesar do perigo que o soldado representava, ainda conseguia domina-lo com a promessa de vir a torná-lo um cavaleiro a serviço daquele reino. Era um jogo arriscado, visto que o outro tinha extintos fortemente selvagens, mas foi a única forma que sir Thanatos encontrou de manter o respeito perante o loiro.

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu o soldado, levantando-se e ficando em posição de sentido. Aproximou-se da porta e tocou na maçaneta. – Pode entrar, lord Poseidon.

Poseidon não respondeu com palavras. Apenas executou um discreto aceno de cabeça e entrou no quarto acompanhado de seu servo. Teve cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas arrependeu-se. Não estava pronto para ver e ouvir aquilo!

* * *

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

– Então seu nome é Tetis? – Hades perguntou para uma jovem loira à sua frente.

– Sim, milord. Eu sei que está muito ocupado, que anda com problemas, mas...

– HADES? – gritou Poseidon, correndo em direção ao príncipe acorrentado. – Meu Deus! O que fizeram contigo e... que história é essa de você estar falando com a Tetis?

– Poseidon? Eu não esperava... – comentou, surpreso, erguendo o tronco para melhor ver a imagem do outro – Nosso pai acredita que eu sou um demônio por falar com os mortos. Por isso me mantém acorrentado há quase 2 meses. Ele acha que eu vou trazer as trevas ao mundo... – confessou e voltou a deitar-se ao perceber que havia sido pego em flagrante.

– Estou ciente dessa história... Por isso aproveitei a ida a Asgard para visitar-lhe.

– Eu sei que nunca saí do nosso reino, mas... ao que consta, Asgard fica numa rota oposta. – comentou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– E está certo! – sorriu – Mas sempre há alguns imprevistos pelo caminho...

– Você não tem jeito mesmo! – suspira – Estava com saudades...

– Eu também. Falando nisso, vou mandar alguém solta-lo.

– Mas... você ouviu os boatos, me pegou em flagrante quando...

– E você acha que eu já não havia percebido o seu dom? Quantas vezes não o vi falando sozinho? Hades... Você sempre foi o mais inocente de nós e por isso nunca conseguia mentir. Além do mais, eu conheci a jovem com a qual estava falando... era a dama de companhia da minha esposa e morreu salvando a minha vida.

– Ela me falou... Parece que vocês estavam sendo seguidos por bandidos quando a roda da carruagem foi danificada ao cair em um buraco. Mesmo assim o cocheiro continuou...

– Ele foi um herói, mas não conseguiu fazer uma curva à beira do mais profundo lago do meu império e caímos na água. Eu bati a cabeça em algo e apaguei.

– Você salvou a vida da sua esposa e da mãe dela, mas foi levado pela correnteza ao tentar salvar seu sogro. Bateu a cabeça numa pedra, começou a ir em direção às profundezas da água e então Tetis salvou a sua vida. O cocheiro conseguiu retirar o imperador do reino de Atlântida das águas, mas ele não resistiu.

– Incrível! – admirou-se Sorento – É exatamente o que aconteceu. Até parece que estava lá, nos vigiando...

– Só estou repetindo as palavras de Tetis. – Hades comentou, um pouco constrangido.

– A propósito... ainda não lhe apresentei. Este é Sorento. – aponta o jovem ao seu lado – Ele era o cocheiro naquela ocasião e agora é meu braço direito, o responsável pela minha segurança pessoal.

– Muito prazer, Sorento.

– A honra é minha, lord Hades. Seu irmão sempre fala muito bem de vossa alteza... – comentou, respeitosamente.

– Sorento, converse com o soldado que está lá fora ou com sir Thanatos, o cavaleiro que autorizou a nossa entrada. Quero que consiga as chaves para que eu possa soltar Hades. – ordenou Poseidon.

– Sim, milord. – respondeu fazendo uma reverência curta e saiu.

§ o §

– Vossa majestade... – sir Thanatos ajoelhava-se perante o rei daquelas terras.

– O que foi desta vez, sir Thanatos? – perguntou com impaciência. Não havia acordado bem naquele dia, o que o deixava ainda mais mal-humorado.

– Lord Poseidon acabou de chegar.

– Depois de tanto tempo... – resmungou – O que o meu filho veio fazer aqui? Ele não é o atual imperador de Atlântida?

– Ele veio visitar lord Hades e exige que soltemos o irmão.

– Não atendam aos caprichos dele! Mesmo sendo meu filho, Poseidon não tem mais nenhuma influência nessas terras. Se quiser destruir algum reino... que destrua Atlântida! – declarou, com um brilho de revolta nos olhos. – E o médico, já chegou para fazer a intervenção cirúrgica?

– Sim, majestade. Está descansando da viagem e disse que vem ter com o senhor quando acordar.

– Pelo menos uma boa nova... Siga as instruções dele, sejam elas quais forem. Ele é o único além de mim com o direito de autorizar que Hades seja solto, ouviu?

– Sim majestade!

– Agora vá cuidar de seus afazeres. – ordenou, com um gesto de mão e uma expressão de desprezo. O rei sentia que precisava ficar sozinho, sentia que precisava espairecer. Levantou-se de seu trono e dirigiu-se à pequena, mas imponente capela que construíra em seu castelo. Sentou-se no banco macio, feito sob medida, olhou o altar e cerrou os olhos.

§ o §

– Pai, que história é essa de manter o meu irmão acorrentado? – perguntou o revoltado Poseidon, sem a mínima intenção de mostrar algum tipo de respeito.

– Hades não é mais seu irmão e também não é meu filho... – respondeu num tom vago, olhando as imagens de sua capela – Ele é um monstro que veio trazer a era das trevas a esse mundo. Já começou a destruição pelo meu reino...

– Não seja idiota! – gritou – Meu irmão não é um monstro. Ele sempre foi o melhor de nós... Na verdade, ele deve ser um anjo que...

– Por favor, não seja cego... Aliás, você deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito por mim ou, pelo menos, por Deus. Estamos numa capela.

– Sei muito bem onde estamos e quais são os meus deveres, mas creio que você não possa estar aqui. A propósito... se realmente acredita que Hades destruiu seu reino, se deseja tanto livrar-se dele... Deixe-me levá-lo para Atlântida. Garanto que será muito bem tratado.

– Não posso permitir que você cometa tal insanidade. Foi o próprio Ares quem deu todas as instruções...

– Assim como o seu adorado Sumo Sacerdote havia feito quando mandou queimar a minha mãe numa fogueira para depois averiguar que era um engano.

– Você não entende? A culpa é de Hades desde o início. Foi ele quem enganou Ares, foi por causa de seu nascimento que as plantas e os animais estão morrendo...

– Ah chega! Não adianta discutir com você. – declarou, virando de costas – Infelizmente terei que ir a Asgard ainda nessa noite, mas voltarei para rever o meu irmão e, se for preciso, eu iniciarei uma guerra para levá-lo daqui. Você não vai destruí-lo!

Poseidon estava determinado a salvar a vida de Hades a todo custo. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada e que teria uma longa jornada pela frente. Levaria dois meses para chegar a Asgard e, se tivesse sorte, dois meses para voltar. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao sair do castelo e passou o caminho rezando por um milagre.

§ o §

Dois dias depois, o médico realizou a delicada cirurgia que deixou Hades estéril e, por algum tempo, impotente. O príncipe voltou à mesma prisão de outrora tão logo recebeu alta e, apesar de tudo, sentiu passar rapidamente todos os quase quatro meses que se seguiram, pois sempre tinha com quem conversar, sempre tinha a quem ajudar e isso o fazia sentir-se mais forte mentalmente. Com relação ao seu estado físico, ocorria exatamente o contrário. Seus músculos estavam atrofiando e perdendo a força, seus olhos se acostumavam à falta da luz, sua pele tornava-se cada dia mais pálida e mais sensível.

– Lord Hades, viemos transferi-lo para seu abrigo definitivo. – sentenciava sir Hypnos, ajoelhando-se ao lado do príncipe. Agora não o fazia só por uma questão de respeito, mas sim pelo medo do que aquele rapaz poderia fazer contra si.

– Abrigo definitivo...? O que isso quer dizer, sir Hypnos?

– Ares lacrará o seu corpo contra o domínio do mal e trará ainda mais luz para essas terras.

– Como assim?

– Há cerca de três meses, desde que o senhor foi definitivamente preso neste porão, o tempo começou a abrir e, muito lentamente, o sol apareceu. Os primeiros brotos começaram a nascer apenas 20 dias depois do médico ter-lhe dado alta. A vida, aos poucos, está voltando a esse reino...

– Verdade? Eu... Eu quero ver a floresta. Ela deve estar bonita.

– Desculpe lord Hades, mas será impossível. Se permitirmos a sua saída, a desgraça voltará a assombrar-nos... pelo menos essas foram as palavras do Sumo Sacerdote. Ao que tudo indica, ele estava certo.

– Mas então... o que acontecerá comigo?

– Eu já falei, milord... Seu corpo será lacrado no ponto mais profundo deste castelo, um aposento criado especialmente para o senhor.

– I-isso quer dizer que eu... serei enterrado vivo?

– Não senhor. Não podemos matá-lo... seria pior. O senhor será mantido vivo, mas... nunca mais poderá ter acesso ao mundo em que vivemos. Seu único contato será com as pessoas responsáveis pela sua higiene e alimentação. Agora, se me dá licença, eu irei conduzi-lo ao seu novo e eterno lar.

Hypnos não esperou a resposta do príncipe e não o golpeou. Sabia que o outro não teria condições de reagir, não teria forças para correr ou lutar e, no fundo, não gostava de estar fazendo aquilo. Só o fazia por causa das inúmeras provas de que o raciocínio de Ares estava correto e que o garoto havia vindo para trazer a desgraça ao mundo.

Hades, por sua vez, reagiu como um verdadeiro e corajoso príncipe. Sabia que esta era uma ordem de seu pai, sabia que este estava enganado e, com a constante ajuda de sir Shura, provaria que o Sumo Sacerdote era uma farsa. Seu destino não era trazer as trevas a esse mundo e sim a paz! Estava tão distraído que, quando deu por si, já estava perdido em seu próprio castelo. A sua única certeza era a de que estavam descendo.

Não demorou para chegarem ao seu destino: um quarto pequeno, úmido e ainda mais escuro que o anterior. As inúmeras velas e algumas tochas estrategicamente posicionadas permitiam ter uma melhor visão do local. A cama era composta por uma armadilha de ferro feita sob medida para o garoto-demônio que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, era possuído por um medo nunca dantes imaginado. O rei estava dentro do quarto com o Sumo Sacerdote, junto de alguns súditos e mais dois cavaleiros que serviriam como testemunha àquele ato de misericórdia.

– Pai, o que está acontecendo? O senhor não entende que...

– Cale-se, Hades! – executou um gesto de cabeça e o cavaleiro colocou o príncipe na cama.

Sir Hypnos prendeu os pulsos do rapaz com cordas, enquanto sir Thanatos retirou as correntes dos pés do garoto, esticando as pernas e as posicionando na armadilha, uma espécie de casulo de ferro. A cerimônia e tudo que estava envolvido a ela foi preparado com extrema urgência, visto que Poseidon poderia retornar a qualquer momento.

– Pai, o senhor precisa me escutar! – implorou – Não faça nada que possa se arrepender posteriormente...

– Está me ameaçando, demônio? – encarou – Saia do corpo do meu filho, imediatamente!

– Não, o senhor não entend...

– Quem não está entendendo é você, Hades. – Ares falava calmamente – Estamos fazendo isso pelo seu bem, pelo bem de todo o reino. Eu entendo a sua reação, sei o quanto é difícil descobrir que há um demônio dentro de si, mas... precisa encarar os fatos! Você é a reencarnação do mal e veio trazer as trevas a esse mundo.

– Mentira! Eu vim em missão de paz, vim ajudar as pessoas mortas a seguir seu caminho.

– Então você confessa que fala com os mortos... – o Sumo Sacerdote continuava provocando.

– Sim, eu os oriento... Eu os ajudo a partir desse mundo e...

– Diante do Sumo Sacerdote, do rei dessas terras, de 3 honrados cavaleiros e de 5 súditos fiéis escolhidos a dedo por vossa majestade, o príncipe Hades acaba de confessar estar possuído por um demônio capaz de controlar os mortos. Seu corpo e sua alma devem ser lacrados para que esse espírito maléfico não interfira mais na vida desse mundo. O caos, o sofrimento, as trevas, as tristezas, as dores... tudo deverá sumir no momento em que ele perder o contato com seus aliados. – Ares executa a sentença como um juiz certo de que está condenando um verdadeiro criminoso.

– Ares, espere! – solicita o rei.

– Algum problema, vossa majestade?

– Desejo falar com o meu filho... Eu sei que ele está possuído por um demônio, mas há algo que devo fazer... Uma tradição de família que simboliza a morte de um membro do sexo masculino.

– Entendo. Irei satisfazer essa sua vontade, pois imagino a dor pela qual esteja passando...

– Mais uma coisa... Eu gostaria que apenas sir Hypnos e sir Thanatos permanecessem aqui. Não gosto de revelar os cultos familiares... – Explica – E garanto que a Igreja será bem recompensada por este meu capricho.

– Aguardarei seu chamado no andar superior... – respondeu dando as costas e foi seguido por todos os demais.

§ o §

Ares cumprira o prometido, dirigindo-se ao andar superior – de onde o suposto ritual não poderia ser ouvido – e esperou ser chamado. Quando retornou, percebeu que a grossa e pesada peça de metal que agora envolvia as pernas de Hades como um casulo, já estava devidamente trancada a cadeados. Um lençol cobria a parte superior de seu corpo e o sacerdote acreditou que o rei fizera aquilo para poder retirar as vestes do filho sem a presença de olhares estranhos. O religioso eleva sua cabeça para os céus e estende as mãos para continuar:

– Eu, Ares, o Sumo Sacerdote dessas terras, peço a bênção dos céus para poder executar um milagre. Deus de misericórdia, transforme esse seu humilde servo em um instrumento a serviço da justiça e me dê forças para poder lacrar esse demônio.

– Pai, eu não sou um monstro. Sou um anjo! Vim para salvar, não para destruir...

– Lúcifer também era um anjo. – sentenciou o rei. – Ares, termine logo a cerimônia, pois o demônio está tentando corromper-nos.

– Como desejar, vossa majestade! – declarou com seriedade, mas sorria por debaixo da máscara. Seu plano havia funcionado e logo não teria volta. Hades estava preso num aposento que logo seria esquecido pelos servos e morreria à mingua. Sentia o cargo de papa cada vez mais próximo da sua pessoa e, assim como fizera àquele reino, continuaria destruindo e reconstruindo muitos outros até obter o controle do mundo.

– Pai... – Hades tentou novamente, mas foi amordaçado por sir Thanatos. Sentiu a lágrima quente descer pelo seu rosto no momento em que uma armação de madeira era erguida próxima à armadilha de ferro.

Ares respirou fundo, entoou alguns cânticos e usou todo o seu conhecimento em latim para forjar uma oração que iria lacrar o espírito maléfico que atormentava o príncipe. Hades, ainda tentava se debater, retirar o pano em sua boca e explicar-se. Todos os que ali estavam pensavam que era o demônio tentando calar o Sumo Sacerdote e ajudavam a formar uma corrente de orações enquanto os cavaleiros e súditos despejavam baldes repletos de concreto no espaço entre a armação de madeira e o casulo de ferro.

– Não era para ser assim... – declarou o rei – Você só seria preso com o casulo de ferro, mas seu irmão me ameaçou... Poseidon quer tirá-lo daqui e não demorará para voltar. Portanto, devo garantir que ele não o tire de sua prisão. Sei que parece um tanto rigoroso, mas essa é uma mistura especial e, uma vez seca, será impossível quebrá-la. Ninguém poderá removê-lo daqui a menos que corte as suas duas pernas.

Hades não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Estava condenado a passar o resto de sua vida ali... entregue à própria sorte e à boa vontade dos servos que agora o temiam. Nunca mais poderia divertir-se com as músicas e danças freqüentes no salão de baile, nunca mais poderia ir à floresta, nunca mais poderia falar com pessoas vivas, nunca mais poderia viver! Como havia previsto, seria enterrado vivo.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Na minha opinião, este é o capítulo mais importante da história. É ele quem define o destino de Hades e provoca uma bela reviravolta na vida do príncipe. Sei que parece muito cruel, mas para quem não sabe, me baseei na época da Santa Inquição, no filme "O Sexto Sentido" e em um sonho que tive no ano passado para construir essa fanfic. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de todas as pessoas que continuam me mandando reviews e aos que só acompanham. 

**Nota 2:** Gostaria de agradecer à minha grande amiga Fairy/Rovena por ter assumido a betagem desta fanfic.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Também não desejo obter nenhuma espécie de benefício financeiro com esta obra. Se a escrevi foi com o intuito de promover a diversão dos fãs desse anime/mangá.

* * *

– Lord Hades, vim trazer seu desjejum. – anunciava Hanna, portando uma bandeja farta. 

– Hanna... então é verdade? – o príncipe perguntava cabisbaixo.

– O que, vossa alteza?

– Eu sou a reencarnação do demônio que veio destruir a Terra... Desde que fui preso aqui, a comida fica cada dia mais farta, o que significa que o Sumo Sacerdote estava certo a meu respeito.

– Isso é um ultraje! – vocifera, mas logo se arrepende – Desculpe-me milord...

– Quantas vezes devo repetir que você não deve me tratar com tamanho respeito? Me chame apenas pelo meu nome, Hades. – pediu num tom cansado. – Às vezes me pergunto se sou digno de ser alimentado... Se não seria melhor que eu morresse à mingua. Não quero ser comparado a Cristo, mas... quero me redimir dos meus pecados.

– Você não é um pecador e sim aquele sacerdote fajuto. Se alguém merecia estar nesta situação é o tal de Ares... Eu não gosto daquele homem!

– Mas Hanna...

– Você não percebeu? Ele tem um lado demoníaco, algo que me deixa arrepiada até o último fio de cabelo. – a senhora pousa a bandeja sobre a madeira que ainda envolve o bloco de cimento, sentando-se numa cadeira posicionada ao lado da cama do rapaz e esfregando os braços como se estivesse com frio – Vê? É só falar no diabo...

– Agora que você comentou... eu também senti algo muito ruim quando ele chegou perto de mim. Sempre desconfiei das intenções dele...

– Há boatos que esse maldito seja na verdade um bruxo fracassado. – ela comenta, enquanto solta os pulsos de Hades.

– Pena que agora seja tarde demais para mim... Pelo que você me informou já passaram 15 dias desde que fui preso aqui. O concreto já deve ter secado... – desvia a cabeça para o outro lado. Sentia a visão ficar turva e não queria que a senhora o visse chorando.

– Seu pai vai descobrir a verdade e vai dar um jeito de tirá-lo daí. – sorri de forma confiante. – Enquanto isso, ficarei ao seu lado... serei sua companheira, amiga, confidente e tudo o mais que precisar.

– Eu sei, Hanna. Confio em você! – beija uma das mãos dela e suspira – Ai! É muito desconfortável ficar assim. Gostaria de ter um pouco mais de mobilidade para mudar de posição...

– Eu imagino e estou dando um jeito nisso. Estou pensando em várias possibilidades de apoio para que você não fique só deitado na mesma posição. Ainda mais agora que consegui convencer o seu pai a deixar seus pulsos livres. – sorriu – Sei que não é grande coisa, mas...

– Não é grande coisa? – pergunta, sentando-se – Você fala isso porque não está no meu lugar. Sinto tantas dores nos ombros... acho que é por ter que ficar sempre na mesma posição incômoda. – aproveita para movimentar os braços e os ombros.

– É tão bom ver que o senhor não perdeu o bom-humor... Fiquei com medo.

– No início eu também fiquei muito abalado, mas percebi que não adiantaria ficar me lamentando e, que se eu queria ajudar alguém, primeiro teria que ajudar a mim mesmo. – explica, enquanto se delicia com uma pequena fruta que acabara de pegar. – Hum... adorei isso aqui! É tão doce...

– É uma fruta. – sorri – Chama-se morango.

– Sempre que possível me traga uma pequena porção.

– Mas se você comer toda hora vai acabar enjoando...

– O problema é meu! Eu ainda sou o príncipe e você deve cumprir as minhas ordens.

– Ah! Agora você é o príncipe... Como desejar, vossa majestade! – a senhora levanta-se e faz um cumprimento formal, arrancando singelos sorrisos do garoto.

– Hanna... – ele chama, num tom de seriedade – Você disse que o Ares era um bruxo fracassado. O que mais sabe a respeito dele?

– Infelizmente não sei muita coisa, senhor. Na verdade, nem mesmo o rosto dele é conhecido por ninguém.

– Nem pelo meu pai? – estranha o garoto.

– Não sei... Com o seu pai as atitudes são sempre estranhas.

– Como assim?

– O rei sempre pede para ficar a sós, como se tivesse algum segredo...

– Ah sim! Se bem que esse tipo de atitude é bem típica do rei. Mesmo que esteja diante de um desconhecido, ele odeia quando alguém ouve suas conversas. – declara, enquanto é servido de uma xícara de chá pela senhora. – Hanna, não quero que se arrisque, mas... tente descobrir mais um pouco a respeito desse homem.

– Será um prazer, lord Hades.

– Ai droga, de novo não! – reclama o príncipe, derrubando a xícara de chá no chão, colocando as mãos nas orelhas e apertando os olhos.

– O que foi, milord? O que o senhor está sentindo?

– As vozes... – resmungou – Tem muita gente querendo a minha ajuda ao mesmo tempo e estão me deixando confuso... Não consigo pensar direito!

– Shhh! Eu te ajudo... – o abraça – Acalme-se, respire fundo e confie em si mesmo...

§ o §

– Lord Poseidon... – cumprimenta Radamanthys, ajoelhando-se e recebendo-o com respeito. – Veio atrás do seu irmão, estou certo?

– Sim, mas desta vez desejo falar com o meu pai antes.

– Sinto informar-lhe, mas é inútil. Lord Hades está morto.

– Como assim? – assustou-se o imperador de Atlântida.

– Pouco depois que você se foi, ele começou a reclamar de dores no ventre. Foi chamado um médico para examiná-lo e lord Hades chegou a ter uma melhora considerável, mas... foi encontrado morto há cerca de um mês, numa manhã de domingo. Sinto muito. – mentiu, como havia sido instruído a fazer – O rei já mandou uma carta aos pais da princesa Perséfone informando a respeito da fatalidade e, obviamente, cancelando o casamento.

– Não pode ser verdade... – desesperou-se o outro.

– Se vossa alteza quiser, posso levá-lo ao túmulo ou ainda, fazer um percurso por todo o castelo desde as torres até o calabouço. Desta forma, provo que estou falando a verdade.

– Não precisa me provar nada... Do jeito que ele era tratado, não era de duvidar que acabasse morrendo. – comentou, cabisbaixo e sentiu-se tomado por um sentimento de culpa por não ter levado o irmão consigo – Entretanto, desejo visitar o túmulo.

– Sim, vossa alteza! – concordou e começou a dirigir-se ao local.

Para comprovar a falsa morte do príncipe, o rei mandara construir, ao lado do de sua esposa, um túmulo em nome de seu filho. Também fez uma cerimônia religiosa na capela dentro do castelo. Obviamente, esta havia sido realizada por Ares, o Sumo Sacerdote e o único que sabia a verdade. Hades foi enterrado com toda a pompa, emocionando seus súditos fiéis. Foi instaurado o luto oficial e, desde então, todos foram obrigados a fazer uso de vestes negras.

§ o §

Passaram-se 10 longos anos e, em determinadas ocasiões, Hades ainda não conseguia controlar seu dom. Mesmo assim sobrevivera, apesar da situação precária. O bloco de concreto que envolvia suas pernas agora estava sem a proteção da madeira e os símbolos religiosos que Ares havia desenhado quando este ainda estava úmido pareciam gozar de sua situação, mas o príncipe não se dera por vencido.

O rei, por sua vez, estava definhando de tristeza. Por mais que tivesse outros filhos com quem pudesse contar, não conseguia esquecer o mais doce e fechado deles, aquele que lhe lembrava tanto a sua falecida esposa e que sabia ser o mais preparado para assumir o trono: Hades. Suas terras haviam ganhado vida novamente, mas não conseguia aceitar que seu filho fosse realmente um demônio. Mais que isso... Não tinha coragem de vê-lo novamente! Confiara a Hypnos e Thanatos a guarda pessoal do prisioneiro, a garantia de que seu filho não viesse a sofrer nenhum dano físico e, apesar de tudo, exigia que ele ainda tivesse conforto, uma boa alimentação e uma boa saúde.

Hanna havia sido destacada para cuidar do príncipe amaldiçoado pelo destino. A cada dia seus laços estreitavam a ponto de conseguirem conversar apenas pelo olhar, ao ponto de serem confundidos com mãe e filho. Além da parte física, a senhora também cuidava constantemente da saúde mental do seu eterno menino que envelhecera de uma forma tão sutil que, apesar deste já estar com 28 anos, ainda lhe parecia um garoto de pouco mais de 20.

§ o §

– Tem alguém aí? – gritava Hades, um pouco agitado, tentando chamar seus guardiões. Ele estava momentaneamente sozinho e adquirira o hábito de cobrir-se com roupas de cama de cor escura, já que, devido a sua situação, a única peça de roupa que trajava desde que fora confinado àquela prisão era uma camiseta.

Sir Thanatos abriu a porta e entrou em silêncio. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e permaneceu mudo, mas atento a qualquer ordem.

– Sir Thanatos... Desejo falar com o meu pai.

O cavaleiro elevou a cabeça, mas não respondeu.

– Não precisa temer... Não sou o monstro que todos pensam. – sorriu nervosamente, sentou-se e tentou puxar as pernas de dentro do bloco de concreto, gesto que muitas vezes fazia inconscientemente. – Por favor, sir Thanatos... Chame o rei!

– É impossível, vossa alteza. O rei não pode vir ao vosso encontro.

– Por que não? – perguntou nervosamente – Eu sei que, desde que me trancou aqui o meu pai nunca mais veio me ver, mas...

– Ele está doente. – interrompeu o raciocínio do príncipe, sem expressar grandes sentimentos – Não consegue mais sair da cama, respirar direito e já escreveu seu próprio testamento. Pelo que dizem, ele não passa dessa noite. Sinto muito, senhor. – declarou com pesar.

– Não! Ninguém entende... Ele não está doente. Ele... – tenta novamente sair dali – Me tira daqui! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, me tirem daqui. Eu... eu preciso falar com o meu pai. Preciso evitar que ele seja assassinado.

– Não precisa ficar agitado, milord. A guarda foi reforçada... O rei está muito bem protegido!

– Eu exijo que me tirem daqui! – ordena – Ainda sou o príncipe dessas terras e vocês devem cumprir as minhas ordens.

– Desculpe, lord Hades! Não desejo viver mais na era das trevas... Não depois de estar podendo desfrutar de toda a beleza da natureza que hoje impera nestes domínios. Se o senhor sair, a desgraça voltará a atormentar-nos...

– Cale-se! – grita – Eu não tenho todo esse poder. Eu só guio os mortos pelo caminho correto.

– Eu só acredito no que vejo. Além disso... Não há meio de destruir esse bloco de concreto. Mesmo que se passassem mil anos ainda não conseguiríamos tirá-lo daqui.

– Então corte as minhas pernas! – implora – Não preciso delas para...

– Para governar essas terras? – pergunta uma voz altiva – Acredito que tenha mesmo razão.

– Pai? Pai, o senhor...

– Vossa majestade? – perguntou sir Thanatos, olhando ao redor. – Não estou ouvindo nada. Senhor, estás aqui?

– Calma, Hades, agora estou aqui e sei a verdade. – sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do filho. Abraçou-lhe e acariciou os cabelos dele.

– Pai... Me tira daqui! Mande sir Thanatos cortar as minhas pernas... – pede, um pouco emocionado, tentando abraçar o outro que estava em sua frente – Me ajude! Por favor...

– Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso querido.

– Ainda a história de que eu seja a reencarnação do mal? – perguntou, ainda mais sentido.

– Não, querido! Eu fui um tolo em não lhe deixar falar, em acreditar naquele maldito e estou profundamente arrependido por tudo o que fiz.

– Mas então...

– Eu não posso dar mais nenhuma ordem, pois agora você é o único que me ouve. – aponta o cavaleiro confuso e horrorizado que ainda continuava imóvel – Vê? Ele pensa que você está louco. Talvez até pense que esteja tramando a minha morte... E tudo por minha causa!

– Isso parece um pesadelo! – o jovem confessa, com as mãos no rosto – Sir Thanatos... Espere lá fora e feche a porta! A única pessoa que está autorizada a entrar é a Hanna.

– Mas...

– Não discuta as minhas ordens! – fala firmemente.

– Como desejar, vossa alteza! – declara visivelmente contrariado e sai, encostando a porta novamente.

– Sempre tive muito orgulho e um pouco de inveja desse seu jeito firme e seguro. Apesar de tudo, consegue ser duro sem ser cruel.

– Tive a quem puxar... – dá um meio sorriso.

– Só se estiver falando da sua mãe... – responde, dando de ombros e levantando-se. Dá alguns passos em direção à porta.

– Espere! Aonde você vai? – pergunta o jovem, novamente se esforçando para sair dali – Não dê as costas para mim... Não me abandone novamente!

– Não posso mais abandoná-lo. – responde, ainda fitando um ponto aleatório na parede à sua frente – Você é mais forte do que imaginei... Sobreviver a essas condições e ainda conservar o mesmo semblante sereno, a mesma face jovem da qual eu me lembrava... Não é para qualquer um.

– Não sou qualquer um. Sou o príncipe!

– Não, você não é mais o príncipe... É o rei.

– O quê?

– Não me venha com surpresas ou choradeira... – declara, virando-se novamente para o filho – Você sabe que eu estou morto!

– Sim, eu já havia notado desde o momento que o senhor entrou aqui, mas...

– Eu sempre tive orgulho de você e me arrependi amargamente por tê-lo confinado a essa prisão. Sempre acreditei que você pudesse ser um grande imperador... – volta a caminhar na direção da cama – Sempre soube a verdadeira identidade de Ares e mesmo assim preferi confiar nele. Fui mesmo um tolo...!

– Papai... quem é Ares?

– Ares é na verdade Saga. Junto de um rapaz chamado Aioros, ele foi aprendiz do Shion, um grande cientista daquela época e acreditou que pudesse tomar o seu lugar. Entretanto, foi influenciado por Kanon, que era o verdadeiro demônio em forma de gente e o irmão gêmeo de Saga. Eles eram fisicamente idênticos, mas tinham comportamentos opostos. Enquanto Kanon destacava-se pelo seu lado ambicioso e cruel, seu irmão sempre era tido como um verdadeiro santo... Um dia, Saga expulsou o próprio irmão de casa e o entregou aos meus cuidados, para ser preso no calabouço. Sabia que era o melhor a fazer e não contestei seu pedido. Na verdade, fiz mais... Ajudei Saga a adotar o nome de Ares e se tornar o Sumo Sacerdote.

– O que aconteceu com Shion e Aioros?

– Shion apareceu misteriosamente morto. Saga acusou Aioros de tê-lo envenenado... O rapaz foi morto em praça pública... Foi a cena mais horrível que presenciei.

– Entendo.

– Hades, eu descobri que Saga era muito pior do que imaginado... Foi ele quem causou a destruição dessas terras. Usou alguma espécie de feitiço e o responsabilizou por tudo. Já havia feito técnicas parecidas em outros lugares e fez outras depois de me convencer a lacrá-lo aqui.

– Mas o que ele ganha com tudo isso?

– Ele almeja se tornar o Papa, almeja ser considerado uma espécie de Deus Supremo. Para tanto, ele primeiro destrói e depois tenta reconstruir reinos inteiros.

– Meu Deus! Se ele conseguir tomar posse da igreja...

– O caos irá tomar conta desse mundo.

– Maldição! – revolta-se, surrando o concreto e deitando-se novamente – E eu aqui... Sem poder fazer nada.

– Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que irei tirar-lhe daí e farei de tudo para que esse monstro não consiga vencer.

– Mas pai...

– Confie em mim, Hades! Eu sou o rei dessas terras e, apesar de não poder ser considerado humano, tenho certeza de que vou conseguir corrigir o meu erro.

– Não vou perguntar como morreu... Seria muito difícil controlar o meu dom e evitar encaminhá-lo ao seu destino, mas lhe desejo muita sorte nessa missão. Ah sim! Antes que eu me esqueça... Eu nunca o culpei pelo que me fez, por isso não precisa do meu perdão. – sorri de canto de boca.

– Eu sei, querido. Você sempre teve um bom coração...

– Cuide-se e retorne o quanto antes!

– Até logo! – acena.

– Até! – retribui, ainda deitado, mas com o tronco um pouco elevado, apoiado pelo outro braço. Ao ver o pai desaparecer diante seus olhos, suspira num misto de alívio e tristeza e deixa-se cair na cama. Fecha os olhos, pousa os braços dobrados sobre o próprio peito e cai em sono profundo. Finalmente poderia ficar em paz, finalmente obtivera a compreensão e o respeito de seu ente paterno e finalmente poderia ter esperança de sair dali.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	7. Capítulo 6

– Escute aqui, desgraçado! Eu soube de tudo e não vou lhe perdoar por ter tentado matar o meu irmão – bradava uma voz máscula, muito grossa e um pouco jovem. Seu dono segurava o inimigo pela gola da camiseta, com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita segurava uma tocha.

– Desculpe, mas creio que tenha havido algum mal-entendido. – comentava o outro, tentando soltar a mão que estava a ponto de sufocá-lo.

– Você não me engana, seu bruxo maldito! Ares me contou que você foi o responsável pela doença do meu irmão...

– Eu nem sei quem é você. Aliás... você sabe quem sou eu?

– Você é o maldito Hades, o príncipe dessas terras e senhor do mundo dos mortos que veio destruir a Terra.

Hades pisca algumas vezes diante a informação, mas logo cai na gargalhada.

– O que foi? Está enlouquecendo?

– Não, não... – Hades respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. – É que eu não sabia que era tão importante assim aos olhos de um dos candidatos a Papa. Será que eu também vou ganhar um altar de adoração?

– Maldito! – grita, soltando-o com força – Pois saiba que isso não vai ficar assim. Não vou perdoá-lo por ter deixado o Shun ficar doente do coração. Ele quase morreu, sabia?

– Ei, não precisa ser tão agressivo assim...! – geme com o impacto contra o colchão cada vez mais fino e desconfortável – Isso machuca, sabia?

– Era essa a minha intenção. Aliás... eu vou arrebentá-lo até perder a sensibilidade do meu braço.

– Faça isso e seja tratado como um traidor covarde... – ameaça – Como você mesmo lembrou, ainda sou o príncipe dessas terras, muito embora tenha abdicado do trono por causa de um problema de saúde.

– Todo mundo conhece a sua história... Todos sabem que você enlouqueceu depois da morte da sua mãe e, com a morte do seu pai há quase 3 anos, acabou adoecendo fisicamente. Deve ser o peso de todas as maldades que fez...

– Em primeiro lugar... eu não sou louco! Em segundo... considerando que eu esteja fisicamente doente, acho que você deveria ter um pouco de compaixão e em terceiro... eu nunca fiz mal a ninguém. Sei que as pessoas me tratam como um demônio ou apenas como um tresloucado por causa do meu dom, mas não me importo. Aliás, se quer tanto saber, não sou bruxo. Se fosse, não teria deixado a minha mãe morrer e certamente não estaria aqui...

– Ah sim! Vou fingir que acredito... – responde ironicamente, dirigindo-se aos pés da cama – O que esconde por baixo dessas cobertas? Pode estar escuro, mas é possível perceber o volume em suas pernas.

– Nada... – responde, engolindo o seco – Não é nada.

Estava no auge do inverno europeu e, por isso, além de alguns mantos na parte superior do corpo do prisioneiro, haviam algumas cobertas escondendo o bloco de concreto. Era a única forma de aquecer o debilitado príncipe que enfraquecia e adoecia constantemente devido ao sedentarismo forçado. Hades sabia que não teria chance contra seu oponente, ainda mais depois deste descobrir a verdade sobre seu estado.

– Hum... Ficou preocupado! Isso quer dizer que está escondendo algo importante? – pergunta, tocando nas cobertas – E, pelo volume deve ser alguma espécie de baú...

– Por favor, não toque nessas cobertas e saia daqui! – exigiu num tom ameaçador.

– O que vai fazer se eu não sair? Vai me transformar num sapo?

– Vou chamar os guardiões! – responde, resoluto – Sir Hypnos, sir Thanatos... – gritou.

– Está se referindo à dupla de vasos desmaiada na porta? Aqueles dois são muito fracos e idiotas! – bufa, colocando a tocha num buraco na parede, próprio para isso – Agora, vamos ver o que você esconde... – sorri de forma ameaçadora e começa a remover as cobertas com as duas mãos.

– Ikki! Não! – gritou Hanna, que trazia um vaso com água potável para que o príncipe pudesse saciar a sua sede, mas havia sido tarde demais!

O intruso já estava com as cobertas nas mãos. Olhou incrédulo para as pernas de Hades, que desviou a cabeça e esperou que o outro voltasse a pegar a tocha para melhor analisar o bloco de concreto. Ouviu o som característico de alguns toques contra o objeto sólido que se decompunha com o tempo.

– Mas... que porcaria é essa?

– Este foi o castigo imposto a vossa alteza, lord Hades, há 13 anos atrás... Lembra-se que eu lhe contei que Ares havia supostamente lacrado o corpo e o espírito do príncipe? – iniciou Hanna, aproximando-se e, diante de um aceno de cabeça positivo de Ikki, continuou – Pois bem! Era a isso que eu me referia...

Hades propositalmente ignorou a conversa. Não queria relembrar o dia em que fora confinado àquela prisão, não queria ouvir os desaforos daquele rapaz, não queria sentir-se humilhado novamente! Deixou seus olhos perderem-se em uma rachadura na parede e, num sussurro baixo, deu início a um diálogo em francês com um homem que só ele via. Era mais uma alma que havia vindo pedir-lhe ajuda para achar seu caminho no mundo dos mortos.

– Isso é horrível! – declarava Ikki, que agora encarava o príncipe com estranheza – O que ele está fazendo? É algum tipo de bruxaria?

– Hades não é e nunca foi um bruxo! – afirma a senhora, colocando o jarro de barro ao lado da cama e servindo um copo, como sempre fazia – Ele deve estar ajudando mais alguma alma perdida a encontrar seu caminho...

– Mas então ele é mesmo o demônio...

– Pode ir parando por aí, Ikki! Não acredite no que o maldito do Ares... ou devo dizer Saga? Ah! Não importa. Não confie no que ele diz. Ele sim é um bruxo muito maléfico e poderoso. Ele é o culpado por colocar lord Hades nessa situação...

Hades apóia-se num braço, eleva o tronco, pega o copo que lhe é oferecido e toma um gole. Volta a conversar como se estivesse diante de um velho conhecido e finalmente despede-se. Termina de tomar a água e esfrega as mãos contra os braços, para aquecer-se.

– Ei, pode devolver as cobertas? Estou congelando...

– Ahn? Ah sim, me desculpe! – pediu o rapaz, que cuidadosamente ajeitou as cobertas sobre o corpo do outro. – Deve ser muito difícil viver assim...

– Já me acostumei... – respondeu com descaso. – Será que agora você pode dizer quem é você?

– Este é o sir Ikki, o mais jovem cavaleiro do qual se tem notícia... Ele me salvou de um assalto há algum tempo atrás e, logo depois, descobriu que o irmão caçula estava de cama. O garoto sentia muita dor no peito e chegou a ser considerado morto, mas...

– Espere! Qual é mesmo o nome do seu irmão?

– Shun...

– Ele esteve aqui sim! Eu lembro bem por causa do nome ser tão diferente... Chamou a minha atenção. Não consegui ver o rosto dele, mas sentia que ele não estava preparado para fazer a passagem. Algo o estava forçando a isso. Então, empenhei toda a força da minha mente para que ele pudesse voltar antes que fosse tarde demais. – declara animado, sentando-se – Eu nunca mais soube dele... Não sabia se tinha dado certo e confesso que gostaria de saber como ele está.

– Ele recuperou-se de forma surpreendente e voltou a ter uma vida saudável, mesmo depois de Ares ter dado a extrema unção.

– Ouviu isso, Hanna? – perguntou o sorridente prisioneiro – Eu consegui salvar uma vida!

– Sim, meu anjo. Eu lhe falei que você tinha um dom especial... – respondeu carinhosamente e beijou a testa dele, ajeitando alguns travesseiros – É por isso que você precisa se cuidar...

– Sim... eu sei. – Hades respondeu ternamente – Falando nisso, será que você poderia me deixar a sós com sir Ikki? Quero conversar com ele antes de dormir.

– Fique à vontade, senhor! – cumprimentou, formalmente e dirigiu-se ao outro rapaz – Por favor, sir Ikki... Respeite-o! Lord Hades já pagou por todos os seus possíveis pecados.

– Não se preocupe, Hanna. Chamarei-te quando sair!

Os três trocaram acenos e mais alguns cumprimentos formais antes da senhora sair. Hades voltou a deitar-se, arrumando as cobertas para melhor se aquecer. Ikki aproximou-se do rosto do príncipe e, antes que este pudesse tecer algum comentário, perguntou:

– Como você consegue?

– Ahn?

– Como pode falar e ajudar os mortos?

– Não sei!... – respondeu com um suspiro. – Eles aparecem na minha frente, explicam a situação em que morreram e eu tento ajudá-los a superar seus problemas. Esse último espectro mesmo... Ele se chama Camus e era Duque de... – pensa, coçando o queixo – Ah! Esqueci, mas é de alguma região da França. Ele morreu salvando a vida de um dos seus servos, um rapaz que, pelo visto, deve ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

– Nossa! Morreu como herói...

– Não exatamente. O garoto havia sido expulso da casa... Segundo Camus foi uma injustiça de um dos cavaleiros que lhe serviam. Ao descobrir, o Duque foi atrás e o viu sobre a neve, praticamente congelado. Camus se despiu, vestiu o rapaz e tentou retornar ao seu castelo, mas não resistiu e acabou morrendo. Antes da fatalidade ter-se consumado, escreveu um documento ordenando que protegessem o vassalo.

– É uma bonita história. Tão rara nos dias de hoje...

– É verdade... – comentou pensativo e voltou a encarar o estranho – Ikki, você poderia me contar um pouco mais a respeito do seu irmão? Eu não consigo mais dormir e estou cansado... Quero ouvir uma história com final feliz!

– Tudo bem, será um prazer! – declarou e começou a contar um pouco da história de sua vida. Estranhou aquela atitude, pois nunca foi acostumado a se abrir com ninguém, mas desta vez era diferente. Talvez fosse pelo estado do príncipe, talvez tivesse realmente acreditado que ele havia salvado a vida do caçula, talvez...

§ o §

– Socorro! – gritou Hades, realmente apavorado devido ao forte barulho com o qual havia acabado de acordar – Estão destruindo o castelo... Por favor, me tirem daqui.

– Que escândalo! – reclamou Ikki, ainda testando os vários equipamentos que estavam ao seu alcance – Não se pode nem trabalhar mais em paz?

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Hades, coçando os olhos e tossindo um pouco.

– Vou abrir a armadilha de ferro que envolve as suas pernas, oras! Já fui uma espécie de caçador de tesouros quando era mais jovem e sei muito bem como quebrar esse concreto. – afirmou, fazendo algumas marcações com uma espécie de giz branco.

– Como você sabe do casulo de ferro? – perguntou Hades, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– A Hanna me contou. – respondeu, dando de ombros e voltou à sua análise – É, acho que terei um longo trabalho...

– Se eu fosse você, desistiria antes mesmo da primeira martelada. É impossível quebrar isso!

– Ainda bem que eu não sou você... Ao contrário do príncipe, eu sempre tive que lutar pelo que almejava conquistar e, por isso, nada é impossível para mim...

– Quanta modéstia! – desdenhou – Mesmo que consiga... Não vai adiantar, pois as minhas pernas já devem ter apodrecido lá dentro. Então, se quer mesmo me tirar daqui, será mais fácil cortá-las.

– E quem disse que me preocupo com as suas pernas? Aliás... quem disse que faço isso para ajudar-lhe? Estou fazendo isso para procurar o tesouro.

– Tesouro? Que tesouro?

– Sei lá, mas sonhei com o seu pai. Ele me falava a respeito de um grande tesouro que estava escondido no castelo. Confesso que não acreditei de imediato, mas, por curiosidade, percorri o trajeto do sonho e encontrei um bilhete que confirmava tudo. Segundo o mapa e as inscrições, há um imenso tesouro dentro deste casulo de ferro e decidi pegá-lo.

– Meu... pai? – Hades perguntou um pouco surpreso, mas logo entendeu tudo. Seu pai acabara de cumprir o prometido e o estava libertando depois de tantos anos.

– O que foi? Algum problema?

– Não, nenhum... – tossiu mais um pouco por causa da poeira – Só fiquei surpreso com a sua revelação. Não imaginei que ele viesse a contar isso a alguém. Ainda mais a um estranho...

– Tome... Coloque isso no rosto. – Entregou um lenço úmido – Vai protegê-lo do pó.

– Ah sim, obrigado! – respondeu, protegendo o nariz – Não estou vendo a Hanna.

– Ela disse que iria preparar o seu desjejum. Já combinamos tudo... Quando ela voltar, eu saio. Não estou a fim de estar presente quando ela vier lhe dar banho e ajudá-lo com as necessidades básicas. – respondeu com certa grosseria.

– E quem disse que eu quero que um homem veja meu corpo? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

– Chega de conversa fiada! – esbravejou – Vou resgatar o meu prêmio! – anunciou e começou a quebrar o concreto. Não fazia aquilo apenas por dinheiro, mas tinha esperanças de tirar o outro dali, intacto. Se Hades havia realmente salvado a vida do Shun, então Ikki estava em dívida.

O príncipe distraiu-se forçando a sua visão para tentar descobrir o que o outro estava fazendo. Parecia quebrar o obstáculo com tanta facilidade... Admirou e invejou um pouco a sua garra, a sua força e a sua disposição. Fechou os olhos, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltou a deitar-se de olhos fechados.

– Ikki... me responde uma coisa. – pediu em voz alta por causa das marteladas.

– Hum?

– Se ontem você tinha batido em sir Hypnos e em sir Thanatos... Como conseguiu entrar aqui hoje de manhã.

– Ah! Isso? Seu irmão me deu carta branca. Parece que vossa majestade, lord Poseidon, também se interessa por vê-lo em seu quarto, fora deste calabouço.

– P-poseidon? – sorriu e voltou a sentar-se, protegendo o nariz novamente. – Pensei que ele não ligasse mais para mim. Eu queria tanto vê-lo novamente!

– Pelo pouco que conversei com lord Poseidon, ele se arrepende por não ter investigado anteriormente. Parece que acreditou piamente quando Radamanthys falou que você tinha morrido. Visitou o túmulo e sempre mandava rezar uma missa em seu nome a cada possível aniversário de morte. Ele só descobriu a verdade alguns meses depois da morte de vosso pai, culpou-se por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto e por isso nunca teve coragem de vir visitar-lhe...

– Mas ele não teve culpa!

– Olha, eu não posso interferir nesse tipo de coisa. O máximo que posso fazer no momento é transmitir esse seu pedido e quebrar esse bloco de concreto.

– Já é mais do que o suficiente... – desviou a sua atenção para a porta que se abria – Falando em fazer, parece que a Hanna novamente caprichou na minha refeição.

– Ah! Essa é a deixa para eu sair. Vou falar com lord Poseidon e volto quando a Hanna me chamar. – organizou as ferramentas, levantou-se e saiu sem esperar pela resposta.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:** Finalmente alguém chegou com vontade de ajudar o Hades... Garanto que, por essa, vocês não esperavam! XD

Bem... Na 3ª feira (dia 06/02) eu completarei 24 anos. Isso mesmo... Nana está ficando mais velha! Espero que esse possa ser um grande presente a todos os que continuam me acompanhando. Um grande abraço e muitos beijos!


	8. Capítulo 7

– Bom dia, Hades! – cumprimentava Poseidon, entrando no aposento.

– Poseidon... A quanto tempo, meu irmão. – respondeu, animado – Como você está?

– Estou indo...

– Ih! Que desânimo é esse, garoto?

– Ainda não consigo me conformar pelo que o nosso pai lhe fez... E muito menos por ter acreditado na sua morte, por ter ficado tanto tempo fora, por ter deixado...

– Por favor, não prossiga! – exigiu – Ele já se arrependeu... Já pagou por todos os seus possíveis crimes e agora não pode mais se defender.

– Mas...

– Lembre-se que nosso pai morreu há cerca de três anos. Ele me pediu perdão e conseguiu se redimir do erro que cometeu. Sei que é difícil entender, mas eu o perdoei. Então...

– Já falei e nunca cansarei de repetir que você sempre foi o melhor de todos nós, Hades. Sempre foi fechado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava lá... disposto a nos ajudar e é por isso que tenho tanta admiração por ti, meu irmão. – com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da escuridão do quarto, Poseidon dirigiu-se em direção à cama e sentou-se no móvel, ao lado do outro. Com cuidado, aproximou uma vela para poder contemplar a imagem do rosto que não via há muitos anos. Assustou-se.

– O que foi, mano? Estou tão assustador assim?

– Não... É que... Você continua com a mesma expressão, com a mesma face de anos atrás. Quer dizer... Você amadureceu, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que o tempo não passou para você. Como isso é possível?

– Eu não sei. Acho que o fato de estar ajudando os mortos...

– Hum... Então essa é a verdadeira fórmula da juventude? Eu também quero! – declarou num tom brincalhão e sorriu largamente.

– Mano... – retribuiu o sorriso e, do mesmo jeito tímido de sempre, pediu – Posso tocar seu rosto?

– Meu rosto?

– É difícil enxergá-lo e...

Poseidon pegou uma das mãos de Hades, aproximou-a de seu próprio rosto e inclinou-se um pouco para que o outro pudesse tocar, sentir e perceber o quanto o tempo havia lhe castigado.

Hades iniciou o reconhecimento apenas com a mão que o irmão havia levado em direção à própria face. Aproximou a outra e, com sutileza, subiu os movimentos até alcançar a testa. Sentiu as marcas de expressão. Desceu pelo nariz, escorregou pelas bochechas e parou na espessa barba.

– Você está tão diferente... Deixou a barba crescer.

– Não só a barba, mas o meu cabelo também. – respondeu, ternamente – Ao contrário de você, eu envelheci muito nesses últimos anos. Você não iria reconhecer o meu rosto se o visse... – aproximou a chama da vela do próprio rosto para que o outro pudesse vê-lo verdadeiramente.

– Seus cabelos... Estão ficando brancos! – surpreendeu-se Hades – Mas como... Você é tão jovem!

– Eu não sou jovem. Você que é especial...

– Mano... O que vai acontecer quando eu sair daqui?

– Não se preocupe, Hades! Primeiramente, quero que você cuide de sua própria saúde. Depois, quando estiver novamente disposto, eu lhe devolverei o trono para que você possa gerenciar as terras que o nosso pai lhe deixou.

– Mas mano...

– Hades, você é o verdadeiro rei! Além disso... Acho que estou precisando de uma folga. Não é fácil ser o imperador de Atlântida e o rei dessas terras.

– Irmão... – sentou-se e o abraçou fortemente.

Não houve uma única palavra em resposta. Não havia mais o que ser falado... Poseidon abraçou o irmão em retribuição e pediu para que Hades confiasse nele. Percebeu quando o outro fez um gesto para alguém, olhou ao redor e levantou-se.

– Pelo visto, você tem trabalho a fazer... Eu também tenho meus compromissos. Então, se me permite, vou deixá-lo à vontade. – comentou, num tom educado, cumprimentando-o com a cabeça. – Eu prometo que vou voltar! Também prometo fazer de tudo para tirar-lhe daqui o mais rápido possível... Por favor, resista mais um pouco.

– Pode deixar, Poseidon. Eu vou sobreviver... Vou voltar a ver o sol novamente!

– Até mais...

– Até! – despediu-se do irmão e logo iniciou a conversa com os três espectros que o aguardavam.

§ o §

– Quanto tempo passou desde que você apareceu aqui?

– Pelos meus cálculos, foram 3 meses e 10 dias, por quê?

– Vejo que já está acabando... Foi o único a persistir mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

– Eu avisei que para mim nada era impossível! – afirmava Ikki, secando o suor e sentando-se um pouco para descansar. – Vê? O casulo de ferro está quase totalmente exposto. Devo confessar que a ajuda dos 7 homens que lord Poseidon enviou foi importante, mas eram um bando de fracotes que só faziam bagunça.

– Falta pouco para eu sair... Acho que terei oportunidade de ver a floresta antes de...

– Você vai enjoar de vê-la! – suspirou com descaso – Aliás... Acredito que em 15 ou 20 dias poderei finalmente ter acesso ao meu tesouro.

– Como está o tempo lá fora?

– Estamos na primavera... Tem muita flor, muito pássaro e o clima está agradável. Nem frio e nem calor...

– É uma boa notícia! – sorriu, remexendo-se na cama.

– Bom, acho que já descansei o suficiente. Voltarei ao trabalho...

– Ikki... Eu não sei a que tipo de tesouro meu pai se referia, mas... mesmo que não o encontre aqui, eu prometo compensar seu esforço de alguma forma.

– Você já me pagou... – comentou e voltou a quebrar o pouco de cimento que ainda impedia a abertura da armadilha levemente enferrujada pelo tempo.

Hades abriu a boca para perguntar o que o cavaleiro queria dizer diante aquele afirmação, mas foi impedido por um fantasma que chegava desesperado e ajoelhava-se ao seu lado. Era um homem encapuzado trajando as vestes do Sumo Sacerdote. O príncipe virou-se em sua direção.

– Em que posso ajudar-lhe?

– Me perdoe! Mande-me para o inferno, mas... perdoe-me, lord Hades! – implorou a voz grossa e verdadeiramente ressentida.

– Ares? – perguntou com rancor.

– Não, senhor. Sou Saga... a face do bem.

– O que foi que você fez, Saga? Porque me castigou dessa forma?

– Por medo. Eu era o verdadeiro monstro... Não queria que ninguém descobrisse. Enquanto meu lado bom almejava proteger e ajudar as pessoas, meu outro lado, o Ares... Ele queria conquistar o mundo, ser uma espécie de Deus Supremo. Muitos inocentes pereceram por causa de sua ambição... – confessou, cabisbaixo.

– E você quer que eu acredite nessa história? – perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não precisa acreditar... Não mereço tanta consideração. Fui fraco!

– Me diga... como foi que você morreu?

– Eu me matei. Depois de ter tentado contra a vida de uma madre, comecei a tentar dominar meu lado maligno, mas já era tarde demais. Continuei causando mortes, sofrimentos e... quando me reencontrei com essa jovem religiosa em pé, escoltada por um jovem rapaz, percebi que iria enlouquecer. Então... Após ter travado uma luta contra esse homem, aproveitei a debilidade do meu corpo e o estado de inconsciência do meu oponente para pegar sua lança, aproximar-me da madre, rogar por perdão. Ela me perdoou, o que me deu forças suficiente para afundar a lança em meu próprio peito.

– Você sabe que cometeu muitos crimes graves, mas o pior de todos...

– Foi o suicídio. – completou – No fundo, sempre mereci o castigo destinado às pessoas que cometem esse pecado.

– Então... você está mesmo disposto a pagar por esse crime?

– Sim, estou. Pode me mandar para o inferno.

– Infelizmente não posso. O inferno é um local muito ameno para alguém como você.

– Mas então...

– Shion irá conduzi-lo e mostrará o seu destino.

– Quem? – perguntou assustado.

– Lord Hades.. – cumprimentava um homem de cabelos esverdeados, aura dourada, feição serena, olhos arroxeados e dois pontos no lugar das sobrancelhas. Um belo par de asas revelava-se em suas costas.

– Mestre Shion... Veio buscar seu novo pupilo, não veio?

– Exato! Venha, Saga... – estendeu a mão na direção do fantasma.

– Eu não entendendo... Eu não devia ir direto pro inferno?

– Se você for para o inferno, a sua alma nunca poderá se recuperar e você acabará transformando-se num verdadeiro demônio sanguinário, assim como muitos imperadores e ditadores. Portanto, você passará por um longo e árduo treinamento. Não pense que será fácil...

– Eu vou enfrentar esse desafio e vencerei!

– Quanto a você, lord Hades, fico feliz por constatar que esteja tão perto de sua liberdade. – comentou o anjo, num sorriso sereno.

– Ikki está fazendo um ótimo trabalho...

– Lord Hades, eu preciso do seu perdão antes de seguir o meu caminho. – Saga implorava.

Hades virou-se para Shion, que executou um gesto positivo de cabeça, o incentivando a perdoar.

– Vá em paz, Saga! Não esqueça de todos os erros que cometeu e lute para livrar-se de todo o mal que ainda assola sua alma. Você terá um longo caminho, pois muitas pessoas ainda guardam rancor de seus atos como Ares. Portanto, seja forte!

– Eu hei de ser, vossa alteza!

– Saga, precisamos ir. – anuncia Shion.

Saga levanta-se, fica lado a lado com Shion e segura a mão que o anjo havia lhe estendido.

– Adeus, Saga. Até logo, mestre Shion.

– Até, lord Hades! – responderam em uníssono, antes de sumir.

– Ei, Hades! – chamava Ikki, o chacoalhando.

– O que foi? Quer me matar?

– Haha! Engraçadinho... Estou lhe chamando a horas!

– Algum problema? – perguntou num suspiro.

– Você parecia em choque... Falou algo de Saga, Ares... O que aquele desgraçado aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou, num misto de revolta e preocupação.

– Ele se matou.

– O quê? Como assim?

– Rasgou o coração com uma lança... Parece que nem ele estava se agüentando mais. – respondeu dando de ombros.

– Ele foi pro inferno?

– Não, vai passar por um processo de reciclagem. Aprender a se tornar um ser melhor...

– Parece bem entediante... E merecido!

– É verdade... – responde, tentando trocar de posição – Ikki, você poderia fazer a gentileza de chamar a Hanna?

– Chamar a Hanna? – perguntou um pouco assustado. – Se você quiser que eu pegue alguma coisa...

– Não... Estou precisando fazer algumas necessidades básicas. – respondeu, constrangido.

– Entendi – suspirou – Então creio que eu vou ter que fazer o serviço.

– Como assim?

– A Hanna está doente... Segundo o médico, não é nada grave, mas ela precisa de repouso e não poderá entrar em contato contigo durante os próximos dias.

– Por que não? O que ela tem?

– Ela está gripada e poderia passar a você.

– E daí? – perguntou um pouco ríspido. – Eu quero vê-la!

– Seu corpo não tem resistência a esse tipo de coisa e, se ficar doente agora... Pode não ter forças para sair daqui. É isso que deseja? Morrer quando está tão perto de alcançar a liberdade?

– Não, mas...

– Relaxe, pois ela está sendo muito bem cuidada. Agora... me diga o que eu devo fazer para ajudá-lo...

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	9. Capítulo 8

**Atenção:** Esse capítulo está sendo totalmente narrado em primeira pessoa, pelo Hades.

* * *

Os dias passaram de uma forma surpreendentemente divertida. Ikki confessou uma de suas maiores tristezas: a morte de namorada há cerca de um ano. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, não consegui me lembrar da jovem Esmeralda. Certamente não havia sido nenhuma morte marcante, mas... como ele sempre falava do jeito carinhoso dela, acreditei que ela houvesse partido para um lugar de muita paz e harmonia.

– Terminei! – Ikki anunciou, comemorando sua vitória. Espreguiçou-se e alisou o objeto de ferro que ainda impedia a movimentação das minhas pernas.

– Parabéns! Você conseguiu... – sorri e fiz questão de me sentar. Estava ansioso por aquele momento e ao mesmo tempo temia-o. Não sabia o que encontraria embaixo do objeto de ferro, não sabia como encontraria as minhas pernas!

– Eu disse que nada era impossível para mim! – Ele declarou fazendo charme.

Apesar da minha angústia, sorri.

– Ikki, estou com medo!

– Oras! Você espera esse momento há 13 anos e quando ele está prestes a se realizar você diz que está com medo? Sabe quanto sacrifício fiz para quebrar o concreto? Por acaso tem noção do quão difícil foi quebrar os cadeados e todos os obstáculos para remover esse trambolho? – ele me perguntou, num tom rigoroso.

Senti como se estivesse recebendo um sermão e lembrei-me das palavras duras que meu pai me falava quando acreditava que eu estava enlouquecendo. Passei as mãos pela parte exposta das minhas coxas e deslizei reto, em direção aos meus pés. Fechei os olhos.

– Me desculpe por ter lhe dado tanto trabalho... Não era a minha intenção – respondi, cabisbaixo.

– Tudo bem, a culpa não foi sua. – ele abrandou a voz e tocou em meu rosto – Escute, Hades. Eu sei que você está preocupado com o que vamos ver, mas... você precisa ser forte!

– Ikki...

– Se preferir, feche os olhos e só abra quando eu mandar. O que acha?

Não era uma decisão fácil, mas o que eu temia? Por que me acovardava tanto? Eu tinha que saber a verdade! Não podia perder o momento que esperei por tanto tempo... Respirei fundo.

– Você tem razão! Não vou fechar os olhos, não posso me acovardar agora. Preciso encarar os fatos, mas antes... gostaria que você fizesse uma promessa.

– Fale logo! – ele pediu, num tom cansado.

– Se tiver algo errado... Se as minhas pernas estiverem podres... Você as corta.

Percebi que ele virou o rosto em minha direção, mas não consegui decifrar as suas expressões. Ele ficou calado, analisou novamente a estrutura de ferro, apalpou a parte exposta das minhas coxas e preparou-se para abrir o casulo.

– Pare com essa mania de amputação... Suas pernas não estão podres! – ele afirmou e esforçou-se para provar que sua teoria estava certa.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos naquela expectativa: ele fazendo força e eu me concentrando para pensar de forma positiva. Tentei segurar na parte próxima de minhas pernas, mas sabia ser um esforço inútil, pois o sedentarismo fizera com que eu perdesse todas as minhas forças. Hanna apareceu, com um pano na boca e acompanhando mais algumas pessoas.

– Lord Hades, trouxe alguns rapazes para ajudar sir Ikki. – ela anunciou, fazendo uma curta reverência.

– Deixe-os entrar, Hanna. – respondi tentando esconder o meu temor.

Ela tossiu discretamente e chamou a atenção de seus seguidores que aos poucos se revelavam. Pelo que pude perceber eram 4 rapazes, todos mais ou menos da idade de Ikki. Um deles, o que me pareceu ser o mais novo, abraçou o cavaleiro que tanto se esmerou em me ajudar. Posicionaram-se diante o comando de Ikki e, depois de algum esforço, conseguiram retirar a parte superior do casulo.

Todos olharam surpresos para as minhas pernas e devo admitir que fiquei com medo de saber o que acontecia. O jovem que abraçara Ikki no início agora chorava, enquanto os demais pareciam estar chocados demais com o que viam. Um deles voltou a aproximar-se e eu percebi que também tinha longos cabelos negros como eu.

– O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, com medo.

– Isso... é incrível! – declarou o rapaz, que ainda deslizava as mãos pelas minhas pernas – Desculpe, ainda não me apresentei. Sou Shiryu e estou estudando para ser médico... Se estivesse aqui, meu mestre ficaria surpreso ao ver a técnica empregada em suas pernas.

– Ikki... Irmão... Então foi ele que...

– Sim, Shun. Foi esse homem que salvou a sua vida quando o maldito Saga tentou lhe matar. – ouvi a declaração de Ikki, referindo-se a mim. Ele se virou a um outro jovem de cabelos curtos – Aliás... Soube que foi você Seiya.

– Hmn?

– Me falaram que foi você quem matou o Saga...

– Ah isso... Não foi nada – Ele coçou a cabeça – Sabe como é... Eu sou capaz de tudo para proteger a Saori. Quando o vi atentar contra a vida dela...

Ainda havia um jovem calado entre os demais. Ele não demorou para isolar-se e fez menção a sair. Algo o incomodava, algo o assombrava...

– Ei, espera! – pedi antes que não tivesse outra oportunidade. Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção. – Por favor... aproxime-se!

– Em que posso servir-lhe, lord Hades? – Ele perguntou com extremo respeito.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Hyoga...

– Por acaso você foi o garoto que o Duque Camus salvou há alguns anos atrás?

– Sim, mas como...

– Ele deixou um recado antes de partir para um lugar de muita harmonia... Ele disse que, se um dia eu lhe encontrasse, era para avisar que ele escolheu lhe dar uma segunda chance, uma nova vida e uma oportunidade. Como não possuía herdeiros, fez um testamento lhe passando todos os bens.

– O quê? Mas...

– Ah sim! Também falou que, se você quisesse mesmo retribuir o favor que ele lhe fez, devia aceitar a oferta e fazer as terras prosperarem... Outras instruções que já não me recordo mais estão junto a esse documento, dentro de um livro... Pelo que entendi ou era o diário ou o livro preferido dele.

– Acho que sei qual é. Muito obrigado, lord Hades! Eu vou atender aos pedidos do mestre Camus... – declarou, visivelmente emocionado e feliz. – Até mais!

– Até! – cumprimentei-o com a cabeça e acompanhei sua saída.

– Lord Hades, vim agradecer-lhe por salvar a minha vida... – declarava o jovem que havia abraçado Ikki.

– Desculpe, mas você é... – perguntei, um pouco distraído.

– Sou Shun, o irmão caçula do Ikki, senhor.

– Ah sim! Seu irmão fala muito de você... Estava mesmo curioso para conhecê-lo. – sorri e me surpreendi ao ver Shiryu e Ikki removendo as faixas que envolviam as minhas pernas.

– Meu irmão é super-protetor... exagera nas qualidades e defeitos. – o jovem afirmou com um sorriso. – Falando nisso, vou terminar de ajudar...

– Fique à vontade. – declarei com um sorriso e me virei para o único que não havia vindo me cumprimentar. – Seiya...

Ele se virou em minha direção.

– Foi você quem matou Saga, não foi? – perguntei, propositadamente. Sabia toda a verdadeira história e agora o testava.

– Sim, vossa alteza. Ele tentou matar a mulher que amo...

– Ah sim, entendo! – respondi, um pouco irritado. Além de tudo, ele confessava amar uma madre, uma relação completamente proibida. – Sabia que assassinato é um crime?

– Eu sei, mas...

– Diga, você pertence a essas terras?

– Pertenço. Eu sou apenas um camponês cujo maior desejo é tornar-se cavaleiro do seu reino.

– Eu sou apenas o príncipe... Não tenho poder suficiente para sagrá-lo cavaleiro.

– Eu sei, vossa alteza, mas seu irmão...

– Poseidon é um homem muito ocupado, mas tentarei falar com ele. – avisei e, com um movimento de mão, consegui executar um gesto que, para mim era impossível há muitos anos. Havia conseguido me arrastar pela cama e aproximar o meu tronco da cabeceira desta. Fiquei um pouco surpreso por finalmente ter conseguido uma real mudança de posição e, com um gesto de mão, pedi desculpa aos três rapazes que ainda desenfaixavam as minhas pernas. – Agora, se me dá licença, acredito que três pessoas sejam mais do que suficientes para terminar o serviço. Hanna... sir Hypnos ou sir Thanatos estão por perto?

– Somente sir Thanatos, milord.

– Ótimo! Peça para ele entrar.

– Sir Thanatos, lord Hades precisa de seus serviços. – A senhora pediu, virando-se para a sua direita, de onde, segundo soube, descia a única escada de acesso a esse andar.

– Lord Hades... – ele ajoelhou-se, um pouco incomodado com a cena que presenciava, e aproximou-se da cama.

– Seiya afirmou que foi o culpado pela morte do Saga. – afirmei num tom pomposo, como se estivesse diante de um verdadeiro herói. Na verdade, já havia contado aos meus dois guardiões como havia sido a morte do falso sacerdote, em detalhes. – Em geral, esse é um crime que paga-se com a vida, mas depois de todos os males causados pelo falso Sumo Sacerdote, creio que devamos tratá-lo como herói... Portanto, peço para que realize o maior desejo dele e o submeta a todos os exames e desafios necessários para que ele possa tornar-se cavaleiro.

– Mas milord...

– Confie em mim, sir Thanatos. Eu sei o que estou fazendo... Coloque-o sob a supervisão de sir Radamanthys e conte todas as proezas do nosso candidato a cavaleiro. – ordenei com um sorriso cínico. Se o rapaz havia sido mesmo capaz de vencer Ares, deveria vencer o atual comandante do exército daquele reino.

– Será uma honra, vossa alteza. Devo avisar lord Poseidon também? – ele respondeu com uma expressão jocosa. Havia entendido as minhas intenções.

– Faça o que estiver ao seu alcance para que o nosso honrado herói possa ser recebido com toda a glória e respeito que merece.

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu respeitosamente, levantou-se e convidou o rapaz para segui-lo. O que aconteceria depois, seria um mistério até mesmo para mim.

– Terminamos, lord Hades! – anunciou Shiryu, algum tempo depois da saída de sir Thanatos e Seiya.

Pela primeira vez em 13 anos tive a oportunidade de rever as minhas pernas. Toquei-as até onde conseguia, sorria, chorava de emoção e tentava em vão mexê-las. Estavam há muito tempo paradas e totalmente desacostumadas a executar qualquer movimento, mas estavam lá, praticamente intactas!

– O senhor teve sorte. – comentou o jovem de longos cabelos negros – Foi feita uma técnica muito parecida com a mumificação, mas que eu particularmente desconheço. Uma técnica que foi capaz de preservar sua pele...

– Sinceramente, não estou interessado em saber o que foi feito para preservar a minha pele e sim em voltar ao meu quarto, poder rever a luz do sol, a nova imagem da floresta...

– Acredito que não seja possível realizar o seu desejo nesse presente momento, senhor – Hanna interrompeu meus delírios.

– Oras... Está querendo boicotar meus sonhos, Hanna?

– Não, milord. Só temo que saia agora... O sol ainda está muito forte e os seus olhos estão desacostumados. Aconselho que espere pela noite. – Ela declarou, espirrando em seguida.

No fundo, sabia que ela tinha razão, mas se não aproveitasse a presença dos três jovens ali presentes, quando teria outra oportunidade de sair dali, de voltar ao meu verdadeiro quarto? Encarei-os, alisei minhas pernas novamente, ainda incrédulo de que aquilo não era mais um sonho e voltei-me em direção à porta.

– Muito obrigado por tudo. – Agradeci, sem realmente saber o que falar.

§ o §

Aos poucos, Shun e Shiryu foram recolhendo seus objetos, voltando para casa com alguma desculpa. Ikki foi o único a permanecer aqui, ao meu lado.

– Creio que precisemos conversar...

– É sobre o tesouro? Sinto informar, mas não havia nada além de faixas e produtos protegendo as minhas pernas. Acho que, no fundo, meu pai nunca acreditou realmente no Ares. Por isso, antes que eu pudesse ser lacrado de vez, ele conseguiu me proteger.

– Eu disse que você já tinha pagado pelo serviço, não disse? – perguntou num tom ríspido como qual me assustei. Era incrível como aquele jovem conseguia ser tão radical às vezes.

– Disse, mas...

– Você viu o meu irmão... Dinheiro nenhum paga pela saúde e pela vida dele.

– É verdade... – comentei um pouco pensativo e lembrei-me de meu irmão. – Desde que voltei a conversar com Poseidon consigo entender a sua dor. É horrível saber que um ser querido precise de ajuda e você não pode fazer nada! Talvez seja por isso que, inconscientemente, eu senti que algo prendia seu irmão a esse mundo. Foi isso que me motivou a fazer todo o possível para salvá-lo.

– Eu não queria falar na frente deles, mas... Obrigado!

– Estamos quites!

– É, estamos...

– Você foi o único a ficar...

– Eu prometi a mim mesmo que o tiraria daqui e, para tanto, terei que esperar escurecer para fazer o serviço completo.

– O que vai fazer depois?

– Não sei... Depois que desisti do meu posto e agora que terminei de libertá-lo, não tenho mais o que fazer. Acho que vou viajar pelo mundo, conhecer novos lugares...

– É esse o futuro que deseja para a sua vida?

– É o único que tenho.

– Se eu lhe oferecesse dinheiro e emprego...

– Com o devido respeito, eu o mandaria engolir seu dinheiro. Quanto ao emprego... bem, não quero falar.

– Você é sempre orgulhoso assim?

– Sou! E já deveria ter aprendido...

– Desculpe... não queria ofender-lhe.

– Ainda não me ofendeu. – respondeu, dando de ombros. Percebi que ele ficou agitado, sem saber o que falar e pareceu até incomodado em ter que permanecer aqui. – Se me dá licença, vou ver se já posso tirá-lo daqui. – pediu e retirou-se sem esperar pela resposta.

Ajeitei-me novamente na cama, procurando por uma nova posição enquanto aguardava o retorno de Ikki. Olhei para cima, para as minhas pernas e logo estava relembrando todos os momentos bons e ruins que passamos juntos. O jovem era um bom amigo. Os momentos que vivera naquele mesmo recinto passaram rapidamente em minha cabeça e, quando dei por mim, ouvia os passos de alguém se aproximando.

– Voltei! – era Ikki, um pouco mais animado – Despeça-se desse calabouço, pois agora vou ajudá-lo a retornar ao mundo real.

– Já me despedi... – afirmei, enquanto Ikki me pegava no colo.

– Escute... Estive pensando e, dependendo do salário e das vantagens que me oferecer, eu o ajudo a voltar a ser e agir como uma pessoa normal. Entretanto, exijo ter um quarto só pra mim com muita comida, bebida... – Ikki iniciava seu discurso. Não era um mercenário e muito menos um traidor. Apenas uma alma solitária que lutava em prol daquilo em que acreditava.

– Ikki... posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntei após ele ficar um breve momento em silêncio. Acabávamos de deixar o andar dos calabouços e continuávamos subindo pelas escadarias.

– Você é o príncipe, você pode tudo! – ele falou num tom indecifrável. Não entendi se tentava ser amistoso ou se estava sendo irônico, mas decidi não dar início a uma discussão.

– Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com a princesa Perséfone.

– Ah sim! Pensei que eu tivesse lhe contado... Depois que o pai pensou que você estivesse morto, ele arranjou casamento com um conde ou duque meio falido. Tiveram dois filhos, mas nunca foram felizes, sempre viveram de aparências. Entretanto, soube, há alguns dias atrás, que ela ficou viúva. – ele me informou e logo comentava a respeito da mulher que era um pouco mais nova que eu com extremo respeito. Não sei se foi por pena, culpa ou se foi a forma que ele me falou dela, mas me senti extremamente curioso de, ao menos, conhecê-la.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	10. Capítulo 9

– Poseidon?

O imperador que agora percorria o corredor de acesso às escadarias dos calabouços não acreditou no chamado. Conhecia aquela voz terna, mas sua mente ainda lhe dizia ser impossível que seu verdadeiro dono estivesse ali. Estagnou. Permaneceu na mesma posição e negou-se a conferir com os seus próprios olhos.

– Poseidon, meu irmão... Acaso esqueceu o som da minha voz?

– Hades? – perguntou antes mesmo de virar a cabeça. – Então é verdade... Ikki conseguiu libertá-lo! – declarou, sentindo as lágrimas inundando seus olhos.

– Eu sempre consigo o que quero!

– Sim... Devo tudo a vocês, que tanto se empenharam na tarefa de me ajudar. – sorriu – E então, vai continuar me dando as costas?

– Hades... – virou-se prontamente e aproximou-se em passos largos. – Se você soubesse como eu sonhei com esse momento... Estou muito feliz por vê-lo fora daquela prisão!

– Não precisa dizer... Eu vejo isso em seus olhos.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Não sei. De saúde acho que estou bem, mas ainda é tudo tão estranho... Ao mesmo tempo que desejava sair daquele quarto, ainda não estou conseguindo conceber que isso não seja realmente um sonho.

– Eu entendo. – sorriu – Ficar 13 anos no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição não deve ser fácil. Sei que precisará de algum tempo até adaptar-se novamente, mas... só o prazer de vê-lo fora daquele cárcere vale qualquer sacrifício. – declarou, alisando os longos fios negros do outro.

– Ahn... lord Poseidon, não quero ser indiscreto ou inconveniente, mas gostaria de saber para qual quarto eu devo levar lord Hades. Ele pode ser magro, mas meus braços estão começando a cansar.

– Ah sim! Venha comigo... eu os conduzirei até o quarto que mandei preparar especialmente para ele. – declarou suavemente, posicionando-se ao lado de Ikki e dando seu primeiro passo.

– Irmão, amanhã eu irei à floresta!

– O quê? Está ficando louco, Hades? Eu não o deixarei sair desse castelo.

– Mas esse é o meu maior sonho há mais de uma década!

– Não vou deixar que estrague a vida do seu irmão assim como seu pai fez há 13 anos atrás. Eu juro que levarei Hades para fora, nem que eu tenha que lutar contra todos os cavaleiros e demais súditos desse reino!

– Calma, Ikki. Eu só estou fazendo o melhor ao meu irmão... É claro que conheço todos os sonhos dele e desejo que seja muito feliz, mas acho que ele ainda não está preparado. Pensem bem... ele ficou 13 anos confinado àquele local escuro e poderia se ferir com a claridade repentina. Eu teme que ele venha a ficar cego, por exemplo.

– É verdade! Havia me esquecido desse detalhe... – Ikki comentou.

– Mas então eu não poderei ir à floresta?

– Eu não recomendo que vá amanhã. Na verdade, não recomendo nem que abra a janela... Por mim esperaria pelo menos 5 dias, mas vou chamar um médico para que ele possa fazer a avaliação correta de quanto tempo você deve aguardar para poder expor-se à luz do sol novamente. E então, o que me diz?

– Parece sensato! – Hades concordou por fim – Para quem já esperou 13 anos, não será alguns dias que farão a diferença.

Poseidon sorriu, abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve tempo suficiente. O som de passos apressados chamou a atenção dos três homens que agora entravam no salão principal do castelo e rumavam à escadaria que levaria aos quartos.

– Lord Poseidon, lord Poseidon!

– Algum problema, sir Sorento?

– Sim, majestade! – respondeu, ajoelhando-se prontamente diante de seu imperador. Segurava algumas folhas de papel no braço e, ao erguer a cabeça, ficou atônito ao reparar o que Ikki trazia em seus braços.

– Boa noite, sir Sorento. – Hades cumprimentou.

– Lord Hades...

– Não precisa ficar tão perplexo. Eu havia me comprometido a retirá-lo ileso de lá. Só não consegui por causa das pernas que, com o perdão da palavra, ficaram enferrujadas depois de ficar tanto tempo sem executar nenhum movimento.

– Diga, sir Sorento, em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou o imperador de Atlântida.

– Ahn... ah sim! Desculpe, milord. – gaguejou um pouco antes de levantar-se – O senhor tem que ler e assinar esses documentos ainda essa noite. Sir Isaac irá voltar ao reino de Atlântida daqui a duas horas e, como vossa alteza bem sabe, precisa de sua resposta.

– Tudo bem. – suspirou resignado. – Desculpe Hades, mas teremos que deixar essa conversa para amanhã... Ainda tenho que passar algumas instruções aos meus cavaleiros, assinar documentos e tomar mais algumas providências importantes.

– Tudo bem, irmão. Eu sei como é a vida de um rei... Sempre estava ao lado do nosso pai!

– É mais difícil do que parece. – comentou com um sorriso – Como pôde observar, uma das coisas com a qual você deverá se acostumar depois de se tornar o rei dessas terras é ser interrompido durante uma conversa.

– Milord...

– Estou indo! Por favor sir Sorento, conduza Ikki até o quarto que mandei preparar ao meu irmão e depois venha ter comigo...

– Sim senhor! – sir Sorento respondeu com respeito, entregou os papéis e logo estava obedecendo às ordens de seu senhor.

§ o §

Cinco dias depois...

– Bom dia, Hades!

– Bom dia, Ikki! – cumprimentou animado. – Como está o dia lá fora?

– Está uma linda manhã de sol, mas há algumas nuvens no céu.

– Nuvem? Mas isso é tudo o que eu queria! – comentou com um largo sorriso. Sentou-se sem ajuda e, ao ver o olhar inquisidor do outro, prosseguiu – Eu nunca havia visto nuvens anteriormente... me disseram que algumas podem adquirir formas.

– Ah sim, entendo! E então, está pronto?

– Estou sim. Nem acredito que finalmente poderei sair do castelo, conhecer a floresta e ver como são essas tais nuvens...

Ikki sorriu ao ver o príncipe falar com um brilho de alegria em seu olhar. Por um instante, sentiu como se estivesse ao lado de seu irmão caçula. Pegou-o no colo com cuidado e rumou em direção à saída onde uma carruagem os aguardava repleta de surpresas.

§ o §

– Lord Poseidon...

– Sim, doutor.

– Desculpe incomodá-lo a essa hora da manhã, mas vim falar a respeito da saúde de seu irmão.

– Obrigado. Queira sentar-se! – indicou uma cadeira à sua frente – Deseja tomar alguma coisa?

– Obrigado, mas não posso. Estou trabalhando. – sorriu.

– E então, o que o senhor tem a me dizer?

– Não sei explicar como, mas a saúde do seu irmão é perfeita! Um sedentarismo desse poderia ter causado infecções nos órgãos internos, mas... felizmente, a única seqüela é a paralisia das pernas. – o senhor informava num tom amigável.

– E... vai ter cura? Meu irmão poderá voltar a andar algum dia?

– Não sei. Nunca havia visto nenhum caso semelhante, mas passei alguns exercícios que acredito serem benéficos. Talvez seu irmão fique o resto da vista preso a uma cama, só podendo ser movimentado com ajuda alheia. Talvez volte a andar com alguma restrição. – tomava um tom impassível para responder – Mas são apenas suposições. De qualquer forma, acompanharei o caso de perto e me dedicarei a ajudar-lhe sempre que possível.

– Obrigado por tudo doutor. – sorriu e estendeu sua mão – Me mantenha informado e, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo.

– Sim, majestade! – cumprimentou-o respeitosamente.

§ o §

– É mesmo muito lindo! – Hades exclamava, olhando a floresta pelo vidro de sua carruagem – Não sabia que existiam tantas cores... E essas plantas que nascem nos troncos de outras? Como é possível?

– Chamam de parasitas... – Ikki respondeu suavemente – Mas não sei como elas sobrevivem.

– Eu quero descer... Quero me sentar sob a sombra de uma árvore!

Ikki não resiste e solta uma gostosa gargalhada.

– O que foi?

– Não me leve a mal, mas falando desse jeito você fez com que eu lembrasse do meu irmão... de quando ele tinha 6 anos de idade!

– Ei! Está me chamando de criança?

– Não exatamente, mas... – interrompeu-se ao sentir a carruagem frear.

Hades olhou para Ikki que revelou-se tão surpreso quanto o príncipe. O jovem sabia que ainda não haviam chegado ao local combinado e logo colocou-se em estado de alerta. Havia acontecido algo errado! A porta se abriu, Ikki preparou-se para lutar, mas logo pôde relaxar. Era apenas Radamanthys!

– Lord Hades... – cumprimentou respeitosamente.

– Radamanthys?

– Sir Radamanthys, milord.

– Desculpe. Algum problema, sir Radamanthys?

– Soube de sua libertação... vim cumprimentá-lo e afirmar que estarei sempre à sua disposição, vossa alteza.

– Ah sim, obrigado. Soube que você é o responsável pelo treinamento do Seiya... Como ele está evoluindo?

– É patético! – responde frustrado – Só sabe falar as coisas da boca para fora e tem muita sorte... Estou fazendo o impossível para que ele desista, mas infelizmente não estou conseguindo. Até parece que gosta de apanhar e ser tratado como capacho!

Hades sorriu.

– Isso não me surpreende em nada... – Ikki resmungou.

– Sir Radamanthys, não deseja nos fazer companhia até o nosso destino? – Hades perguntou.

– Seria uma honra acompanhá-lo, milord, mas infelizmente não posso... tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – o cavaleiro respondeu em tom de seriedade, virou-se para sua esquerda e logo estava andando naquela direção – QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ PARAR, SEIYA? ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE ISSO É BRINCADEIRA? UM CAVALEIRO DE VERDADE NÃO SE CANSA POR TÃO POUCO! TERMINE LOGO COM ESSA LENHA... JÁ ESTÁ TARDE E VOCÊ SÓ CONSEGUIU O SUFICIENTE PARA A METADE DO CONSUMO SEMANAL DO CASTELO QUANDO EU HAVIA EXIGIDO QUE VOCÊ COLETASSE O SUFICIENTE PARA O CONSUMO MENSAL...

– Eu não sabia que sir Radamanthys era tão... enérgico.

– Louco seria uma melhor qualificação. Cumprir o que ele ordena é humanamente impossível... – comentou Ikki, sentindo algumas gotas surgindo em sua testa. – De qualquer forma, acho melhor prosseguirmos antes que o sol esquente. Ainda temos muito o que ver.

– Concordo, mas e quanto a sir Radamanthys?

– Não creio que ele venha a nos criar problemas. De qualquer forma, acho melhor avisar... Licença. – pediu gentilmente, levantando-se.

§ o §

– Sir Sorento...

– Sim, vossa alteza! – o cavaleiro o cumprimentava respeitosamente.

– Peça para que sir Hypnos e sir Thanatos venham ter comigo.

– Algum problema, milord?

– Eu passarei algumas instruções para que eles desmintam a morte de meu irmão. O falso túmulo já foi destruído... agora só falta espalhar a notícia pelos impérios e reinos vizinhos. Também desejo que alguém leve a boa nova ao Império de Atlântida.

– Se vossa alteza permitir, eu mesmo posso tomar essa providência.

– Eu sei, sir Sorento, mas preciso de você ao meu lado. Ainda mais depois que Kanon resolveu fugir e seguir o que os gregos chamam de religião. Onde já se viu acreditar na existência de inúmeros deuses e nas histórias de cada um... – comentou, num muxoxo – Mas isso não é da nossa conta. Vá! Traga sir Hypnos e sir Thanatos e depois peça a um dos soldados para levar a notícia da recuperação de meu irmão.

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu com respeito e pediu, antes de sair. – Licença, milord!

§ o §

– Ikki... isso aqui é muito lindo! – Hades admirava a vegetação ao seu redor. – Queria poder andar, descobrir as coisas por mim mesmo... Mas, como não é possível, fico feliz por poder contar com a sua ajuda.

– Você observou os pássaros?

– Sim! Um mais belo que o outro. E o canto... é interessante observar que cada um canta diferente como se falasse uma língua distinta.

– Engraçado... eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Será que dois pássaros de espécies diferentes conseguem se entender?

– E você pergunta isso a mim, que estou vendo a cena pela primeira vez?

– Bom, isso provavelmente seja uma pergunta sem resposta... – comentou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e encostando as costas no tronco da árvore sob a qual estavam – Mas você tinha razão a respeito dessa árvore. É um local muito agradável.

– É sim. Foi aqui que conheci a Helena e que comecei a ter consciência do meu dom.

– Verdade?

– Ahan! Falando nisso... Qual foi o verdadeiro motivo de você ter decidido ficar?

– Uma boa posição social? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não faz seu estilo. Também já percebi que não poderia ser por dinheiro.

Ikki suspirou, levantou-se e deu dois passos à frente, ficando de costas para o príncipe. Olhou em direção ao céu, à copa das árvores e, num meio sorriso, voltou-se em direção ao homem que o encarava interrogativo. Abaixou-se, olhou dentro dos olhos de Hades e confessou:

– Eu sei que não conseguiria enganá-lo, portanto... devo confessar que, pela primeira vez desde a morte da Esmeralda, consegui me encantar por alguma mulher.

– Hum... E para você ter preferido ficar, devo imaginar que ela more em meu castelo.

– Não exatamente...

– Como assim?

– Ela esteve aqui duas vezes. Em ambas as oportunidades veio ter com vosso irmão. – respondeu um pouco nervosamente e sentou-se de frente para o outro. – Infelizmente não acredito que eu possa ter alguma esperança, pois somos muito diferentes.

– Posso saber o nome?

– Não adianta. Você não a conhece e ela nunca aceitaria um plebeu.

– E quem disse que você é plebeu? Pelo que me lembro foi-me apresentado como um cavaleiro. Sir Ikki, o mais jovem cavaleiro do qual se teve notícia.

– Eu sei, mas isso nunca seria suficiente para uma condessa.

– Hum... está me deixando curioso. – resmungou – Se você não contar a verdade, não irei deixá-lo em paz.

– E o que você poderá fazer contra a minha pessoa?

– Ikki! – repreendeu – Eu quero ajudá-lo... Por favor, deixe-me retribuir pelo que você me fez, por ter conseguido sair daquela prisão.

– É decididamente incrível como você consegue ficar parecido com o meu irmão quando quer e atingir meu ponto fraco. – reclamou entredentes. – Já que insiste tanto... vou revelar! A jovem da qual estou falando é a condessa Pandora, prima da princesa Perséfone. Pode rir, eu mereço!

– Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la, mas... sou praticamente o rei dessas terras e, para mim, nada é impossível. – sorriu de forma enigmática. – Confie em mim! Eu vou... – parou de falar e virou-se para o lado oposto ao que Ikki se encontrava.

– Hum... vejo que você tem trabalho a fazer. Vou dar uma volta, refletir um pouco. Se precisar me chame! – comentou, levantando-se e despedindo-se com um aceno. Não sabia exatamente que direção tomar, apenas seguia em frente.

Hades sorriu de canto de boca. Entendeu que o amigo precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. Ele estava decidido a retribuir o favor que o rapaz havia lhe feito, mas agora não pensaria nisso. Precisava trabalhar, exercitar seu dom e encaminhar as almas ao seu devido lugar. Depois, com tempo e muita calma, conversaria com o irmão. O príncipe tinha certeza de que encontraria uma solução àquele problema.

* * *

Fim

* * *

**Nota: **Eu sei que esse final ficou em aberto, mas trago-lhes uma boa notícia. Haverá um epílogo, que já está pronto. Infelizmente, por causa de problemas pessoais, não pude mostrar nem esse capítulo e muito menos o epílogo à minha beta oficial. De qualquer forma, devo afirmar que foi um imenso prazer escrever essa fic e queria, desde já, agradecer publicamente ao **Felipe Nani**, que, a partir de sua primeira review, teve a paciência de me mandar comentários muito bem-humorados e incentivadores. Muito obrigada!


	11. Epílogo

Desde de que saíra de seu cárcere, Hades adquirira o hábito de permanecer na floresta durante o dia. Voltava para almoçar ou quando havia ameaça de chuva. Sua saúde melhorara a olhos vistos, mas mesmo fazendo todos os exercícios impostos pelo médico, não percebera nenhuma considerável evolução no movimento de suas pernas nos quase 4 meses que haviam passado.

Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos trançados às suas costas, trajando um vestido imperialmente negro e andar elegante aproximou-se da árvore sob a qual Hades encontrava-se. Ikki sorriu ao identificá-la e o príncipe surpreendeu-se com a beleza desta. Mirou os olhos cor de mel e abriu um largo sorriso.

– Hades?

– Sim, sou Hades, o futuro rei dessas terras e a senhorita é...

– Senhora. Sou a princesa Perséfone do Vale das Primaveras.

– A minha prometida...

– Seu pai mentiu para o meu... – iniciou num tom vago – Ele disse que você havia morrido e, por isso, tive de me casar com um homem velho, bêbado e que só conseguia proporcionar o meu sofrimento.

– Eu não sabia... Me perdoe!

– Por que você deixou que ele fizesse isso? Por que não assumiu seu compromisso? – Ela perguntou num tom levemente agressivo.

– Eu não tive escolhas! – Hades respondeu, abaixando a cabeça – Eu estava preso... incapacitado de reagir.

– Senhora Perséfone, eu sou testemunha de que Hades estava...

– Cale-se, vassalo! Não lhe dei intimidades para falar assim comigo. – a mulher encarou Ikki furiosamente e voltou-se em direção a Hades, tocando o rosto dele com as costas das mãos – Eu já soube de tudo o que aconteceu. Poseidon me contou a verdade. Só gostaria de ouvir da sua boca o motivo de não ter lutado contra seu pai quando ainda tinha tempo.

– Eu não poderia machucá-lo e também... eu o respeitava demais para poder fazer qualquer coisa contra ele. – respondeu o príncipe.

– Você é exatamente como ele descreveu. – respondeu com um sorriso – Não! Talvez seja ainda mais apaixonante...

– E você não passa de uma menina mimada. – Ikki comentou, entredentes.

– Ikki, por favor... não comece uma discussão aqui. – Hades pediu e voltou-se à mulher – O que a trouxe aqui?

– Vim perguntar se você está disposto a assumir seu compromisso.

– Não quero ser inconveniente, mas... depois de tudo o que passei, não vou acatar às ordens do meu pai. Eu decidi que só me casaria se eu realmente amasse a pessoa. Aliás... acho que nem posso me casar. Sou estéril e, até onde sei, a Igreja se põe no direito de anular qualquer casamento onde uma das partes não possa ter descendentes.

– Eu não estou pedindo para ter nenhum filho seu. Aliás... pelo menos isso aquele desgraçado me deixou de bom. Tenho 2 filhos, um casal de crianças maravilhosas.

– Duvido! Se o seu marido era tão insuportável como você diz e, pelo pouco que eu lhe conheci, não acredito que as crianças possam ser pessoas normais.

– Ikki! – Hades repreendeu-lhe.

– E você é muito arrogante para um simples vassalo. Garanto que não possua nem o título de sir...

– Desta vez errou feio!

– É verdade. – o príncipe sorriu – Ikki não é nenhum simples vassalo. Ele ganhou, recentemente, de Poseidon o título de conde e boa parte das terras do leste deste reino. Afinal, nada mais justo para quem me devolveu a vida, a liberdade e está lutando para devolver os movimentos às minhas pernas.

– Bom, com o tempo eu vou conhecê-lo melhor...

– Senhora Perséfone, antes que eu me esqueça... se você quer se casar comigo, precisará aceitar mais duas características muito importantes em mim. A primeira é a de que falo com pessoas mortas e a segunda é a de que talvez eu nunca mais possa voltar a andar.

– Bom, aceito isso se você aceitar a minha mania de querer estar sempre ciente de tudo o que acontece em meu reino, participar de todas as decisões tomadas pelo senhor meu marido ou, como era até então, pelo meu pai. E também o fato de que gosto de lutar, de cavalgar... Enfim, fazer atividades que são consideradas masculinas.

– E eu adoro crianças. – confessou o príncipe – Então... porque você não passa algum tempo em meu reino, conhece a minha rotina, a minha personalidade e deixa eu conhecer-lhe também. Assim podemos saber se podemos nos casar ou não. Se quiser, pode trazer seus filhos...

– Ótimo! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

– Faça.

– Você disse que fala com os mortos... Por acaso conheceu um homem que sempre se denominava Conde de Eliseu?

– Sim! Ele era um homem insuportável. Cheguei a ter um pouco de raiva dele e muito prazer em encaminhá-lo ao inferno.

– Esse era o meu marido.

– Meus pêsames... por ter carregado essa cruz.

– Pelo menos agora posso dormir em paz sabendo o destino que a alma daquele imundo tomou. O que mais me irrita nessa história é ter que permanecer em luto. Odeio essas roupas pretas! Prefiro vestidos alegres, delicados, femininos.

– Você é muito estranha! – Ikki comentou, franzindo o cenho – Gosta de lutar, de cavalgar, de governar e ainda de vestir-se de forma delicada. Não entendo... – suspirou – Quer saber? Cansei de ficar aqui! Vou ao lago. Se precisar, é só chamar.

Hades sorriu timidamente quando o outro deu-lhe as costas, ajeitou-se no lugar em que estava e sentiu a garganta travar. Não tinha palavras! Perséfone, percebendo que o príncipe não falaria nada, sentou no chão, sorriu e começou a falar a respeito de assuntos diversos. Precisava conhecê-lo, queria ter a certeza de que, dessa vez, seria feliz em seu casamento.

§ o §

– Ei, rapaz, você poderia me ajudar aqui? – perguntava uma jovem de olhos e longos cabelos negros. Estava trajando um vestido negro, digno de seu título de condessa. Sua pela alva fazia com que Ikki imaginasse estar diante de um anjo intocável.

– Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou o rapaz, dirigindo-se prontamente a ela.

– Estava acompanhando a minha prima, a princesa Perséfone e acabei me perdendo...

– Quer que eu leve a senhorita até ela?

– Não. Não quero atrapalhar a conversa entre ela e lord Hades.

– Entendo... Eu também saí de lá quando percebi estar sobrando. – declarou com um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão – Sou conde Ikki, um dos melhores amigos do príncipe.

– Prazer. – respondeu num tom formal.

– Você... está comprometida?

– Está interessado? – perguntou num meio sorriso – Eu não me contento com pouco... Sou acostumada ao luxo e requinte e meu marido tem que ter boas posses.

– Nossa! Agora você me comoveu... – observou com ironia – As terras ao leste desse reino lhe são suficientes? Lord Poseidon me ofereceu todo o território ao leste, iniciando pelo rio principal.

– É... pensando bem, até que você é bonito, mas não escapará do interrogatório do meu pai. – fingiu descaso – Agora preciso voltar. Uma moça de família não pode ficar tanto tempo sozinha com um homem.

– Eu a conduzo até vossa prima... – ofereceu-se. Se era possível, a jovem o conquistara ainda mais com aquele jogo duro. Além de bela, gostava de impor desafios. Era realmente perfeita para alguém como Ikki! O jovem estava decidido a provar, novamente, que para ele nada era impossível e que conseguiria fazer aquela jovem mimada apaixonar-se por ele.

§ o §

Cinco anos depois.

– Senhora Perséfone... – o cavaleiro ajoelhava-se respeitosamente, diante dela.

– Algum problema, sir Radamanthys?

– Houve um deslizamento na estrada que leva ao império de Atlântida.

– Há algum ferido? Onde está o senhor meu marido, lord Hades? – perguntou, num tom de desespero.

– Acalme-se, senhora. O único ferido foi Seiya... Ele havia sido enviado para mandar o convite do casamento entre o conde Ikki e a condessa Pandora para lord Poseidon e estava voltando de viagem... o estado dele é grave.

– Já chamaram o médico?

– Sim senhora.

– Então não há com o que se preocupar. Mande uma equipe limpar o terreno e desbloquear a passagem o quanto antes. Se for preciso, avise a família do acidentado. Agora vá!

– Sim, vossa majestade! – respondeu respeitosamente e saiu.

§ o §

– Licença, o senhor é o famoso lord Hades? – perguntava uma mulher em trajes religiosos adentrando o quarto do agora rei. Um brilho mórbido fulgurava em seu olhar.

– Sim, sou eu mesmo. O que a trouxe aqui?

– Eu não consigo encontrar o caminho do paraíso prometido.

– Mas sua a sua alma ainda não cumpriu seu destino. Você não deveria estar aqui...

– Eu não tenho mais motivo para viver.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou, num tom desafiador.

– Acabo de perder o meu coração. – confessou cabisbaixa. – Não tenho família e meu único amigo está à beira da morte. Eu não posso fazer nada e não consigo ver Seiya naquele estado.

– E se eu lhe disser que não há risco de morte?

– Como assim?

– O estado do Seiya é realmente grave e muito complexo. A alma dele está confusa e se nega a vir até mim. Ele não quer pedir-me perdão, não quer se redimir de seus pecados, mas sabe que esta é a única forma de voltar à vida. No fundo, ele acredita que também não tenha motivos para voltar.

– Eu quero me encontrar com ele... onde ele está?

– Não sei. Shion tentou trazê-lo aqui, mas... ele o agrediu. Acha que eu sou um monstro.

– No nosso último encontro... ele me alertou contra vossa majestade. Disse que foste o responsável pelos atos de Ares...

– Justo eu, que fui a maior vítima do sumo sacerdote? – Hades perguntou incrédulo e riu um pouco – Desculpe, senhorita, mas olhe para mim. Eu levei 5 anos para conseguir ficar em pé e quando o faço, ainda preciso de muito esforço e ajuda. Não posso subir ou descer degraus, não tenho força para usar muletas e talvez nunca volte ao normal¹. Seiya viu o cárcere ao qual fui confinado por 13 anos, sabia que havia sido justamente o sumo sacerdote o responsável por tudo e ainda culpa a mim? – pergunta, um pouco revoltado e soca o braço da cadeira onde estava sentado – Isso é um absurdo!

– Milord... – assustou-se.

– Por favor, saia do meu quarto. Não desejo ouvir intrigas, não quero ser corrompido por injúrias... Siga Shion, ele a ajudará a voltar. Depois leve Seiya daqui, cuide dele e, quando o rapaz acordar, diga-lhe de que eu o proíbo de pisar em minhas terras novamente. Eu fui justo, dei-lhe a oportunidade de tornar-se cavaleiro, evitei que fosse condenado à forca quando declarou-se responsável pela morte de Ares e é assim que ele me agradece? – esbravejava, aos gritos.

– Pai, o senhor está bem? – perguntava um garoto de 12 anos adentrando o quarto do rei. Tinha cabelos curtos, um pouco rebeldes, muito lisos e de um breu cintilante. Os olhos amendoados geralmente dóceis agora figuravam a alma de um guerreiro pronto para defender aqueles que tanto amava. Sua pele levemente bronzeada e seu físico trabalhado davam-lhe um aspecto adulto.

– Creio que vossa alteza tenha se sobressaltado indevidamente... Voltarei quando estiver mais calmo. – Informou a moça.

– Saia do meu quarto... – exigiu pausadamente. Sentia tanto ódio que não conseguiu ouvir a presença do jovem que agora chegava.

– Pai? – chamou novamente, aproximando-se do rei. Sabia que não era consigo, pois o homem estava fortemente concentrado em uma direção específica. Na certa falava com algum espectro que, de alguma forma, o atormentava.

– Ah sim! Meu nome é Saori, sou a madre da congregação instaurada nesse reino e rezarei muito por vossa alteza. Deus há de entender suas atitudes e o perdoará por todos os vossos pecados. Agora, se me permite, vou seguir seu conselho e voltar para casa. Cuidarei do meu amigo e, agora, cavaleiro fiel. Até mais, lord Hades! – declarou ternamente, cumprimentou-o num gesto formal e sumiu.

Hades trincou os dentes, apertou as mãos e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, conheceu o ódio. Teve vontade de partir para agressão, de mandá-la diretamente ao inferno e de fazer o mesmo com o rapaz. Ficou irriquieto, tenso e sua mente fervilhava com as possibilidades de vingança.

– Pai... eu estou aqui! – declarou o rapaz, abraçando o senhor à sua frente.

– Johan... – despertou de seu transe ao sentir o abraço, ao voltar seus olhos àquele que o reconheceu como pai, mesmo sabendo não o ser verdadeiramente. Num movimento vacilante, abraçou o garoto e permitiu que algumas lágrimas caíssem se seus olhos. Era uma das poucas pessoas às quais mostrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Já passou... – anunciou ternamente e beijou-lhe a testa – Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado. Já estou melhor...

– Quer se abrir comigo?

– Não quero contaminá-lo com sentimentos ruins. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que o responsável por essa minha reação já esteja pagando o preço justo. – sorriu, secando as lágrimas.

– O senhor é mesmo um homem justo e honrado... Gostaria que fosse meu verdadeiro pai.

– E não o sou? O destino me impediu de ter um filho de sangue, mas deu-me você e sua irmã. Eu os amo como se fossem meus e até além!

– Eu sei... – abraçou-lhe novamente – Eu também lhe considero muito especial. Fiquei muito feliz quando me deixou chamá-lo de pai e torci muito para que o senhor se casasse com a minha mãe. – sorriu e respirou fundo. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Daqui a pouco estamos chorando, o que não é digno de um homem.

– E o que é digno de um homem? Beber e esquecer a família? Maltratar aqueles que lhe são inferiores só para mostrar que pertencem a mundos diferentes? Deixar um filho preso numa cela úmida e escura por 13 anos só porque acreditou que ele era mesmo um demônio? Acabar com vidas inocentes em prol de ideais mesquinhos, sagrando-se papa? – perguntou calmamente e, ao perceber o olhar entristecido do garoto, afagou-lhe a face – Demonstrar os sentimentos talvez seja a maior virtude de um homem, pois demonstra que você é humano. Entretanto, nunca deixe que confundam demonstrações de afeto com sensibilidade extrema. Seus súditos poderiam perder o respeito e, seus inimigos perderiam o medo.

– Parece ser muito difícil alcançar o meio-termo.

– Você ainda é um garoto... com o tempo, aprende a encontrar a medida certa.

– Papai! Vamos no jardim? – perguntava uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros, muito lisos e compridos para a sua idade de 6 anos. Seus olhos eram verdes, muito semelhantes aos de Hades e a pele extremamente alva combinada com o vestido claro bordado a mão davam-lhe o ar de princesa de contos de fada.

– Bom dia, Isabelle! – cumprimentou, estendendo-lhe as mãos – Já está acordada a essa hora?

– Ah! Bom dia! Tive um sonho ruim... Não consegui mais dormir. – resmungou – Mas agora to bem. A Hanna me acalmou.

– Bom, vejo que hoje está fazendo um belo dia de sol lá fora. – Hades animou-se – Diga-me, aspirante a cavaleiro... Há possibilidades desse velho rei sentar-se no gramado ou o orvalho ainda prevalece no cenário?

– Está um dia perfeito para um passeio ao ar livre, vossa majestade. – Disse com respeito e sibilou um cumprimento formal.

– Pois então solicite a presença de sir Hypnos em meu dormitório e peça para que sir Thanatos prepare nosso transporte. Convoque Hanna para o passeio também e a avise para preparar uma cesta de frutas, pois passaremos algum tempo lá.

– Sim senhor! – respondeu num tom respeitoso, imitando os gestos de um cavaleiro treinado.

Os três riram com o teatro. Não era a primeira vez e não seria a última. Johan e Isabelle abraçaram Hades e brincaram mais um pouco com aquele homem que haviam escolhido para chamar de pai. Um homem pelo qual nutriam imenso respeito e orgulho, apesar de tudo. O pai que aprenderam a amar.

Hades, internamente, agradecia por ter se casado com Perséfone. A admirava, a amava! Não imaginou que pudessem ser tão felizes. Se soubesse, certamente teria lutado contra o pai há nos atrás, mas se o fizesse, não teria a presença daqueles garotos que tanto lhe conquistaram. Talvez não desse certo naquela oportunidade, talvez não tivesse conseguido controlar seu dom, talvez... Era melhor não pensar. Tinha que viver o momento e esquecer seu passado, mesmo convivendo com as seqüelas que este havia lhe proporcionado. Estava feliz e era isso que lhe importava!

Perséfone, que havia sido chamada para ajudar o marido quando este começou a gritar, agora via a cena. Já virara rotina! Hades brincando com seus filhos... Desde que o homem conhecera as crianças sempre se dera bem, mas nunca havia lhe passado pela sua cabeça que, 5 anos após o casamento, o marido continuasse a tratar os dois como filhos legítimos dele. Emocionou-se, sentiu uma leve vertigem e entrou no quarto. Aproximou-se do marido, sorriu e fechou os olhos.

– Perséfone, você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

– Estou sim... Nessa manhã eu tive notícias muito desagradáveis e acabei passando mal.

– De novo? Você tem que se cuidar... Tente evitar grandes emoções pelos próximos dias. Você anda enjoando muito.

– Mamãe doente? – perguntou Isabelle.

– Ela só está cansada, Isa. – afirmou Johan, com um sorriso terno e animou-se em seguida. – Mas agora vai descansar. Hoje, por exemplo, nos fará companhia no nosso passeio à floresta.

– Infelizmente não posso.

– E porque não? Prefere ficar doente? – Hades sibilava uma bronca – Oras! Até eu estou indo... Se for o caso, eu lhe ajudo quando voltarmos.

– Vem com a gente, mamãe! – pedia a garota.

– Já vi que não ficarei em paz enquanto não ceder. – suspirou – Tudo bem, hoje eu os acompanho nessa perigosa jornada. – declarou e sorriu junto dos filhos, que agora comemoravam. – Mas depois eu quero ver cada um cumprindo com as suas obrigações, inclusive o senhor meu marido.

– Como desejar, vossa alteza! – Hades e Johan responderam em uníssono e riram em seguida.

Isabelle riu um pouco depois e Perséfone a acompanhou. O destino havia pregado mais uma peça. Uma bela e agradável surpresa!

* * *

¹Talvez pareça um pouco cruel e estranho essa afirmação, mas levei em conta o fato de que os personagens estejam vivendo na época da Idade Média. Pelo que sei, a Europa ainda não tinha acesso à fisioterapia e, obviamente, não existiam equipamentos de musculação. Pessoas com o mesmo estado físico de Hades poderiam levar a vida inteira para recuperar-se ou até nunca o conseguir.

**Nota da autora**: Eis que finalmente fecham-se as cortinas! Qual será a surpresa que o destino pregou a essa família? Deixarei a resposta em aberto.

Como nesse próximo semestre eu pretendo dedicar-me inteiramente ao meu curso para me formar no meio do ano, talvez tenha mais alguns meses de ausência. Confesso não gostar de ficar fazendo esse tipo de planejamento, mas às vezes não temos escolhas. Espero que tenham gostado.

Um beijo a todos que acompanharam, mas, em especial ao **Felipe do Amaral Nani** , a **The Freedom Fighter1** (que betou a maior parte dos capítulos), **Arashi Kaminari**, **Berry Maiden**, **Lamari**, **Arthemisys** e **Juliane.chan1**. Muito obrigada a todos vocês que mandaram reviews e puderam contribuir de alguma forma para o desenvolvimento dessa fanfic. Abraços e, quem sabe, até a próxima!


End file.
